Well this is odd
by Smoochy-whoopY
Summary: When girl named Naomi gets transported to Japan by her new bit-beast, she meets up with the Bladebreakers, who ask her to join them. p.s. i suck at summarys.Finally updated!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is just a little file on my character, and some explanation on the story. And just to explain, this idea came from my friend (she's a little crazy from time to time) and she was really hyper, so ya take it from there. So here's my OC.^_^  
  
Name: Naomi Mitasha  
  
Personality: Naomi is a very cheerful young woman, and she can make almost anyone happy, you can usually tell what type of mood she is in, by whatever her drawings are (she likes to draw and it very talented when it comes to drawing btw). She loves sports, and is very athletic; she is also skilled in many different forms of martial arts. Naomi hardly ever fights people, but when she or her friends or family are in danger, then back away. One thing you should never do, is give her any sort of sugary candy (especially pixie sticks, yum yum).  
  
Favorite things: Making new friends, having fun outside, exploring new places (this usually leads to her getting in trouble -_-), and, making people laugh. Oh and her newfound bit-beast (but that'll be later on).  
  
Least favorite things: Racist people, bullies, cheaters, snobs, guys who say that girls will never be stronger than guys and.those freaky pendolphon bunny statue things (don't ask). You'll slowly learn more and more about Naomi, but for now, you'll just have to stay in the dark!  
  
Before I go, if you have any suggestions, or any info, any info at all, about Beyblade (I already know the second season, and I kinda know the first), tell me, please! Thanks- ~*Smoochy_whoopY*~ (^_ l) 


	2. The Necklace

Okay guys, here's the first chapter, more will come soon. hopefully.it matters. (-_-)  
  
~Chapter 1- The Necklace~  
  
~^Naomi's P.O.V.^~  
  
"Stupid Rob, and him being so stupid." I grumbled while pulling the green silly string that was recently sprayed at me, out of my smooth chocolate brown hair. My big brother Rob was home from college for the weekend, and he just had to run into my room in the morning and spray silly string in my hair. Oh what a great brother he is!  
  
"Finally!" I threw the last piece of the retched junk into the bathroom garbage bin. I then lent on the counter and examined myself in the mirror.  
  
"Ah, my wonderful eyes." I mumbled, my eyes were indeed wonderful, to me. They were very different from anyone else's. They were light green and sapphire blue, with a tad of purple mixed in by my pupil. How I loved my eyes, but right now I had to start a plan to get my brother back for this morning. I took a quick shower, and got dressed into my comfortable weekend clothes, every weekend I wore my light blue jeans that flared out when they reached past my knees, my reddish-orange tank top, and then to top it all off, my navy blue knee length sweater. I then put my shoulder length hair up into a messy bun, only allowing a few of my bangs to hang in front of my face.  
  
"Naomi, grandpa's here, and he has a present for you!" I heard my brother yell from the living room.  
  
"Sweet." I muttered before running off in the direction of the living room, grandpa was one of those spiritual types of people, he always would tell me of ancient myths and wonderful stories that had to do with the gods. Thanks to grandpa, I had taken an interest in those types of things too, and whenever gramps brought me a present it would always have a story behind it.  
  
"Hey grandpa!" I grinned to my grandfather who was sitting in the large couch in front of me.  
  
"Hello Naomi, look what I have brought you." My grandfather held out a small dark blue rectangular box, I gently took it from his wrinkled hand and removed the lid. Inside, was a necklace, the chain was silver, and attached the chain, was a small emerald green spherical jewel, and on each side of the gem, were small angel wings made out of silver.  
  
"That particular jewel is said to have an ancient beast trapped inside of it. This beast is said to be in the form of an elegant silver dragon, and it's powers, extraordinary. The dragons name is, Tatsuta, and you should be happy to know, Naomi, that this particular dragon, is a female." My grandpa laughed, he knew very well not to say that guys were better than girls in front of my face. He cleared his throat and continued. "Tatsuta can only be freed, once it has found a human worthy, and capable of concealing her." He then leant over to my ear and whispered. "This dragon can be put into that beyblade of yours, just to explain." I nodded and easily put the necklace around my neck, I then explained to my family that I was going for a walk, and ran out the front doors of my rather large house and towards the park. 


	3. Say hello to Tatsuta!

This is Smoochy here, and I need to know which one of the Bladebreakers you want me to pair Naomi up with. I was thinking Kai but what do you guys think? Anywho, sorry if my chapters seem short, I'm just a little sleepy right now. I'll try making them longer so don't worry. ^_^  
  
~Chapter 2- Say hello to Tatsuta! ~  
  
Naomi joyfully walked through the empty park; her hair swayed from side to side and was being blown slightly by a cool breeze. The young 14 year old took in a long deep breath of the cool autumn air, causing a quick shiver to run up her spine, since it was early October, all of the leaves were beginning to change color, and the park looked rather beautiful.  
  
"I wonder if I can get Tatsuta in my blade, that would be sweet." Naomi reached into her pocket and pulled out a sky blue and silver blade. She wasn't looking where she was going, and walked into the woods, when Naomi finally looked up, she realized, that she was in a part of the park she had never been in before.  
  
"What the hell." She whispered, taking in her new surroundings. Naomi was in a small circular clearing; all around her were tall orange and red leaved trees. Just then, the jewel her grandfather had given her began to glow.  
  
"Tatsuta." Naomi muttered before a bright flash of silver light burst from the gem, she had to cover her eyes from the blinding light, and when she removed her hand, she saw a miraculous sight.  
  
"That's some crazy shit." She mumbled, standing in front of her, was Tatsuta. Her grandpa was right, this was the most elegant and beautiful creature Naomi had ever seen in her life. The female dragon was taller than all the trees around the clearing, and her large silver wings were even bigger than her body. All along Tatsuta's back, were golden spines, and on the tip of her tail, was a large emerald sphere, that looks identical to the one on Naomi's necklace.  
  
"Hello Naomi, I am Tatsuta." The miraculous dragon gently spoke. "And I have chosen you, to be my mistress. I will dwell inside your beyblade. But I am sure you must be curious to what my powers are" Naomi stared up into the silver beasts bright golden eyes, that almost seemed to have a spell on her, not allowing her to turn her gaze away. She nodded slightly, silently begging for Tatsuta to continue.  
  
"Well, I can control the elements of, ice and thunder, two very powerful forces. And, I also have the power of healing, but you may only use that ability, when you are more skilled. For now, hold out your blade." Naomi did what she was told, and held out her blade in front of her. Tatsuta flared her silver wings and dove down into the object in Naomi's hand.  
  
'Now, Naomi you are officially my new mistress. I have chosen you, because you have a kind heart, and are very powerful in body and mind. Whenever you need to speak with me, you can either summon me from your beyblade, or just talk to me by using your thoughts. Before I leave, just let me say, don't be afraid from what happens next.' Naomi stared at her blade, she couldn't believe what just happened, and she now had a bit-beast! She didn't care if she had much more power now; she never cared about things like that. But, Naomi had always believed in her grandpa's stories, even if the rest of her family and friends said that they were farfetched.  
  
"But what did Tatsuta mean, by don't be afraid of what happens next." Naomi wondered out loud, since she was thinking so hard, she didn't notice a small silver circle appear around her feet, and before she even knew what was going on, Naomi vanished from her spot in the small clearing, and was being transported to another part of the world. 


	4. Dogs are annoying!

Hello again! Okay, uuuh, I think I'll pair Naomi with Kai after all, iunno why, I just feel like it. So anywho, here's the next chapter of my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, one my OC's!  
  
~^Chapter 3- Dogs are annoying! ^~  
  
Naomi was surrounded by silver swirls of light; everything around her was spinning, until she felt her feet land lightly on the ground. She looked around at her new surroundings; she was on a small forest path, with a wooden bench on the far side.  
  
"Grandpa probably knew this was going to happen." She growled before plopping down on the bench.  
  
"Well, at least I have my very own bit-best now.but I wonder where I am." Naomi turned her head from here and there; off in the distance she could here people yelling, laughing, they were mostly children, so Naomi guessed that there was a park nearby. She then took out her blade and examined the new bit-chip in the center, where a small picture of Tatsuta was.  
  
"Even after seeing all of those amazing bit-beasts from the world championships.I think that you are the best o fall." Naomi gently whispered to her blade, she then perked up when she heard a slight rustling behind her. She spun around, still sitting on the wooden bench, to see who or what was there.  
  
" Who's th- OH!! Hello little puppy, and what brings you here." Naomi grinned down at the small dog; she picked the puppy up in her hand and laid it gently on her lap. Naomi always was good with animals, but her most favorite of all was a cat. Dogs and puppies were second.  
  
"You're cute! Oh you have a collar, let's see here." Naomi examined the blue collar, while laying her blade on the bench. She didn't notice that while she was looking at the dog's collar, that the puppy snatched her blade up in it's mouth.  
  
"I'll call your house and- HEY!!!" The dog jumped off of Naomi's lap, with her blade still in its mouth. "Get back here you damn dog!" Naomi ran after the small animal, she chased it out of the path, and to the back part of the park, where only a few people were. Naomi didn't care who the people were right now; all she wanted was her blade back. She slowly caught up to the dog, and scooped it up into her arms. She stopped and pried her blade from the puppy's mouth.  
  
"Damn dog." Naomi mumbled as she lay the dog gently on the ground, it soon ran off. 'Probably to go annoy some other kid.' She bitterly thought.  
  
'Get this dog slobber off of me!!' Naomi heard Tatsuta's voice echo in her head.  
  
'Oh! Sorry Tatsuta!' Naomi hastily cleaned all of the saliva off of her blade with her sleeve. She then felt like someone was watching her, she turned her head to come face to face with a boy about her age, with navy blue hair and a baseball hat on.  
  
"Aah! Don't do that!!" Naomi yelled and backed away from the boy. "What're you staring at anyway." She cocked her head to the side while staring at him, the boy just grinned.  
  
"Well, I've never seen you around here before, and I noticed that you have a beyblade and I was wondering." Naomi could here people before him say 'He'll never change.' But she just brushed it off, and put her attention back to the boy.  
  
"If you wanna have a battle!" He grinned even wider. Naomi put her hood over her head, trying all she could to block off the loud boys yelling.  
  
"You're loud did you know that." She said from under her hood.  
  
"He knows it, but he can't control it." Another boy walked up beside the louder one, he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was wearing a blue t-shirt with a large yellow star on it, and gray shorts. He held out his hand to Naomi and smiled. "I'm Max. The loud one is Tyson." Naomi smiled back at him and shook his hand.  
  
"My names Naomi." She greeted, she then saw a few more people walk up behind Max, three to be exact, she saw another, but he just seemed to be.sleeping on a tree.  
  
"Hey Naomi, oh these are my others friends. The girl with the brown hair is Hilary, the kid with the glasses and laptop is Kenny, the one with the black hair is Rei and" Before Max could finish Tyson cut in, and quite loudly I might add.  
  
"And Mr.Sourpants over there is Kai." He pointed toward the boy leaning against the tree that Naomi thought was sleeping, but now he was glaring at Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, you really have to learn to simmer down, just a tad." Naomi pulled the strings on her hood by accident, causing her navy blue hood to slightly close over her face. "Damnit, I did it again." She grumbled, then pulled her hood back to its original state and let it fall off of her head.  
  
"Wha." Tyson was staring dumbly at her, he didn't quite understand her comment about settling down.  
  
"I feel like I'm talking to a five year old." Naomi sighed and shook her head. "You're almost as bad as my brother.almost." 


	5. I hate bullies!

Haha! I kept my promise, my chapters are slowly getting longer and longer.well.I think they are O.o Anywho; here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade only my.oh you know the rest!!  
  
~^Chapter 4 - I hate bullies! ^~  
  
"Come on, I wanna battle you!" Tyson pouted. Naomi just groaned at his behavior. She rubbed her temples in annoyance, but stopped when she heard something in the distance.  
  
"Give that back! OW!" She listened, it sounded like a little kid. Naomi turned to Max and asked, " Are there any bullies that come to this park?" Max simply nodded, while Naomi stormed off towards the noise she had heard. She quickly found the child she had heard. There was this rather large kid, probably the same age as herself, standing over a much younger one who was cowering on the ground in fear, in the larger kids hand, was a orange and white beyblade.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean Ricky!!" the kid on the ground sniffed. Naomi stopped for a second and then stormed over to the kid she assumed was Ricky. Tyson and the others were close behind, they tried to stop her, but Naomi wouldn't back down.  
  
"Hey you!" She yelled to Ricky as she stomped over to him, anger boiling up inside of her, when she reached the large boy she took in what he looked like quickly. He had dark reddish-black hair, which was spiked up with a little too much gel, he was wearing a black t-shirt that had the words 'buzz off' on the front, and he was wearing beige shorts that were slightly ripped at the bottom, with black running shoes.  
  
"What do you want.you stupid weak girl." Ricky spat while towering over Naomi, who was now growling slightly.  
  
"First thing, you're the stupid one, second thing, I should call you weak for picking on innocent kids, that are much younger than you, and finally I'm not weak one bit, nor the least bit stupid." She snickered. Kai had gotten interested with the little scene that was playing out and wandered over to see what this new girl was up to. Ricky was now throwing the kids blade up and down in his hand, glaring down at Naomi.  
  
"You're pathetic." She spat before quickly snatching the kid's blade from Ricky's hand, the large boy didn't even realize what happened, until he noticed that Naomi was comforting the kid on the ground and giving him his blade back. She then leant close to the kid and whispered something in his ear; then the kid nodded and then ran off.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!" Ricky growled, he clenched his fists together and took one step towards Naomi, who just stood her ground.  
  
"What're you going to do, you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Naomi arched a slender eyebrow. She leant against a tree that was behind her, Ricky was being hesitant, but he decided to charge at Naomi anyway. Tyson and the other were about to go help her, but she held out one of her hands, silently telling them to stay where they were. Ricky was now about one foot away from Naomi, she quickly jumped up into the tree she was leaning on, and since Ricky was going so fast he couldn't stop, and slammed right into the hard bark of the tree. The large bully then fell to the ground on his stomach. Naomi jumped down from the tree and landed on Ricky.  
  
"I hate bullies." She commented before walking over to her new friends. They were all just staring at her. Even Kai, who after saying 'girls are weak' and things like that countless times, was shocked by how easily Naomi had beaten Ricky. It was indeed a very smart way to beat him, and she didn't even lay a finger on him, well except for when she jumped on him. Not only was this girl smart and strong, but also Kai could feel something odd about her, but also he couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
"That was awesome!!" Tyson finally commented after an awkward silence of staring at Naomi.  
  
"No it wasn't." Naomi whispered. Tyson just stared at her and scratched his head.  
  
"Well I thought it was.wasn't it." He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to see that, I usually never do that to people. I was just pissed off that's all. " Naomi muttered and began walking away. She then jumped slightly when something began vibrating and ringing in her pocket.  
  
"Stupid phone." She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her small silver cell phone, on the back of the phone was a small black imprint of a Chinese dragon. Naomi flipped the flap open and placed it beside her ear.  
  
"Hello." She greeted whoever was on the other line. "Grandpa!! I need to talk to you!" Tyson and the others slowly walked over to Naomi to see what was going on.  
  
"You knew very well this was going to happen didn't you?" Naomi talked into the phone. On the other end, her grandfather was stumbling with his words.  
  
"Well Naomi, m'dear.you see.Tatsuta prefers being trained and put up against only the strongest bit-beasts, and the world champion team the Bladebreakers are usually together in Japan.are they not?" He spoke gently on the other end.  
  
"Well, ya, that makes sense. But.grandpa, what am I going to do about.hmm lets think, a place to stay, clothes, and other things that I need?" Naomi's voice was calmer than before, and she put her free hand on her hips. Tyson then tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around and face him.  
  
"If you have a battle against me, you can stay at my place, I don't mind, and I'm sure the guys won't either." He grinned.  
  
"Are you sure?" Naomi asked, Tyson simply nodded, earning him a very bright smile from Naomi. "Well grandpa, what about my clothes?"  
  
"Your brother goes to college where you are right now anyway, so when he leaves at the end of the weekend, I can have him bring your clothes and your credit card if you need anything else.But Naomi.m'dear." Her grandfather kindly began.  
  
"Ya." Naomi cheerfully said.  
  
"I would like you to attend school while you are there, not only does handling Tatsuta need the strength of your body, but the strength of your mind as well. I also have no idea how long you will be there, and your mother says she wants you to attend school." Naomi's face drooped. She thought she could get away from school, but she was sure Tyson would be going to school here, so it wouldn't be that bad.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say." She sighed in defeat.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later, your mother says be careful and good luck, good by for now." Naomi's grandpa hung up the phone he was talking into, while Naomi snapped hers shut and placed it back in her pocket. She spotted a nearby dish that her and Tyson could battle in; she walked over to it, grumbling stuff the entire way. When she reached the dish she look back to Tyson.  
  
"You gonna battle or what loud one!" she yelled from her spot behind the bright red dish. Tyson perked up and ran over to the opposite side of Naomi, he set Dragoon in his launcher and waited while Naomi did the same. Max then ran over, he wanted to be the ref of course.  
  
'Well Tatsuta, time to test you on a world class blader.you ready?' Naomi mentally asked her bit-beast.  
  
'Ready as you are.and this should be interesting.I'm going to get to fight against another dragon.' Tatsuta calmly stated. Naomi smiled, this was going to be great! 


	6. Tatsuta's first battle

See!! Told you my chapters are getting longer. slowly but surely, they are getting longer! I feel so proud.of myself! Oh and thank you for all your fabulous reviews, I can't believe you people actually like my story O~O(considering it was made out of pure boredom!). Anywho, on with the chapter! (P.S. Everyone in this fic is 14, except Kai, and Rei, I think who are 15, aren't they one year older than everyone else, I think they are.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.blah blah blah, you know the rest.  
  
~^Chapter 5- Tatsuta's first battle ^~  
  
Naomi patiently waited while Max got ready.  
  
"3.2.1.Let it rip!!" Max yelled as Naomi and Tyson shot their blades into the dish. There were blurs of white, as Tyson kept trying to attack Naomi's blade, but Tatsuta was dodging with great ease.  
  
"Damnit." Tyson growled.  
  
'How does she know what we're going to do Dragoon?' He mentally asked his bit-beast.  
  
'I don't know.' Dragoon answered just as confused. Behind Tyson, Kenny was furiously typing on his laptop, searching for all the info he could find on Naomi.  
  
"Tyson! It says here, that Naomi's blade is very powerful in, offence, defense, and speed, but she's best in speed and offense." He yelled over to Tyson. Naomi was grinning slightly at what Kenny had just said.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tyson asked her. Naomi shook her head from side to side and then looked up at Tyson.  
  
"Well, first thing, you must be curious to how I know where and when you're going to attack my blade." She raised an eyebrow. Tyson was shocked at how she knew what exactly was bugging him.  
  
"How did you know?" he mumbled.  
  
"Being a world champion does have its advantages, but it has its disadvantages too." Naomi snickered slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tyson asked, extremely confused at what Naomi was talking about.  
  
"I watched those tournaments Tyson, and they show the stats of every blader in them, including you. So I know your weak points, strong points, and even your attack strategies." Naomi smiled; she then turned her gaze to Kenny. "And Kenny, that laptop of yours is missing some brand new info about my blade."  
  
"What!" Kenny said, he was shocked at Naomi's comment, and began searching Dizzi once again, but couldn't find anything he missed. Naomi snickered once again and then turned back to the battle being held in the dish in front of her.  
  
"Come Tatsuta, let's see what ya got!!" She commanded to her blade, seconds later it began to glow silver, and a blinding light erupted from the center. When everyone's vision came back, they saw the most beautiful dragon ever.  
  
"Say hello to my new bit-beat. Tatsuta." Naomi grinned; she was very pleased with the surprised looks she gave everyone, even 'Mr.Sourpants' looked rather surprised.  
  
'Mistress, you probably would like to know my attacks, am I correct?' Tatsuta asked inside Naomi's head.  
  
'Of course!' Naomi answered back.  
  
'Ok, I have three attacks for now, there's glacier bash, which is where I hit my opponent and freeze them for some time, also there's spark plug, where I wrap my opponent in my tail and electrocute them, and my final attack, which is frosty thunder, where razor sharp icicles hit my opponent from every direction, and a large bolt of lightning crashes down on them, this always works, and usually breaks the opponents blade.' Tatsuta explained, she then turned her attention back to the battle, standing in front of the silver dragon, was Dragoon. While Naomi and Tatsuta were talking, Tyson had called forth Dragoon, now it was time for Naomi to test just how strong Tatsuta really was.  
  
"Tatsuta! Glacier Bash, now!" Naomi commanded her bit-beast. Tatsuta flared her magnificent wings, and sped over to Dragoon in a blur, and hit him head on, the blue dragon then froze over with a rather thick layer of ice.  
  
"Holy crap!" Tyson stared up at his frozen bit-beast, he could tell Dragoon was struggling to get free, he had to think of something, and fast, but that was never Tyson strong point.  
  
"Good job Tatsuta! Let's finish him off! Frosty Thunder attack!" The air around Dragoon turned dark, just as he escaped the prison of ice around him. Before Dragoon could do anything, he was being hit on every inch of his body, by huge icicles, when they finally stopped; he was engulfed in a bolt of lightning. The blue dragon couldn't handle it anymore, he retreated to his blade, which was smoking slightly, and it was also now behind Tyson, who was pretty shocked at the simple defeat.  
  
"Woops." Naomi looked a little bit scared, and surprised, she thought that Dragoon would've been able to handle the blast. She held out her hand as Tatsuta returned to her own blade and leapt into Naomi's hand. She walked over behind Tyson and picked up his smoldering blade, she examined it carefully and noticed that the attack ring, and defense ring were demolished.  
  
"Umm, I didn't know that was gonna happen." Naomi innocently smiled as she held Tyson's blade to him. "See, uh, that was my first time using Tatsuta, and I didn't know how strong she was."  
  
"That was your first time using your bit-beast!" Max finally spoke up, while running over to Naomi.  
  
"Umm, ya it was." She backed away from Max slightly. Soon after, Kenny came walking up to her and Tyson.  
  
"What Max is so surprised about, is that, it usually takes much longer than that to control your bit-beast, especially one with as much power as yours." He explained.  
  
"That was awesome!! Those attacks were the coolest!!" Tyson jumped up and down excitedly. He then put his hands on Naomi's shoulders and grinned at her. "You have to train with us!"  
  
"S-sure." Naomi stuttered, she was a little freaked out by Tyson's reaction.  
  
"Tyson, I think you're scaring her." Kai grumbled from behind his over reactive teammate. Tyson took his hands from Naomi's shoulders and turned to Kai.  
  
"And why would you think that?" He glared at his captain, Kai just glared back.  
  
"Does this always happen?" Naomi whispered to Max.  
  
"Ya, quite a lot I might add. But sometimes it's pretty funny." Max smiled at Naomi.  
  
'It's just like me and Rob.' Naomi thought, she then began laughing herself. They watched Kai and Tyson fight for a while, but it soon got boring, so they all agreed to have some lunch and show Naomi around. 


	7. Tyson's eating habits

Hello! Smoochy here! And I'd like to thank Bella4Max.thanks for putting me as one of your favorite authors! I'm thinking that since you all seem to really like my story, that I'll make another one after this one, but I need ideas, I have a few of them, but they don't seem that good to me, anywho, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade! There ya happy now! Oh but I do own my OC's! ^_^  
  
~^ Chapter 6 - Tyson's eating habits ^~  
  
Hilary had gone home, because her parents had wanted her home at a certain time, and Kenny had left because he needed to fix Tyson's blade. So, the Bladebreakers, and Naomi were at a small restaurant, having some lunch. Unfortunately for Naomi, she didn't know of how Tyson liked to eat.  
  
"Dear lord, does he always eat like that." Naomi mumbled to Kai, who she was sitting beside.  
  
"Yes, he does, and I have no clue how." Kai grumbled. Naomi stared at Tyson, man, did he and her brother have a lot in common.  
  
'That's it.' Naomi thought. She reached over to the bread bowl and took out a small bread circle.  
  
'What are you going to do. I don't care or anything, I just want to know.' Tatsuta's voice echoed through out Naomi's mind.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Kai quietly asked Naomi, she turned to him and snickered.  
  
"This." Naomi simply answered before throwing the piece of bread directly at Tyson, which hit him right in the nose. "Woops, did I do that." She innocently grinned. The bad thing was, that two second later, Tyson began stuffing his face again.  
  
"It almost worked, but I've tried stuff like that before." Kai muttered.  
  
"Well, I can't look at that, or one more second, I'm going to explore." Naomi sighed and got up from their booth, she noticed a small staircase at the end of the restaurant, she guessed that it lead to the roof, so she headed toward the doors.  
  
"Look what you did Tyson, you made that pretty girl go away!" Max accused. Tyson shrugged and kept eating.  
  
~^ On the roof ^~  
  
Naomi stood by the edge of the roof, allowing the cold air to brush against her face.  
  
"I can't believe mom and grandpa are making me go to school." She growled while crossing her arms against her chest. "But.I guess I have no choice but to go."  
  
'That's the spirit, well not really.' Tatsuta laughed. The dragons comment made a slight smile tug at the sides of Naomi's lips.  
  
"You don't seem as serious now." She mumbled.  
  
'Well, having you as my mistress, made me that way.' Tatsuta gently explained. Naomi shivered slightly; she hadn't noticed how cold it was on the roof until that moment.  
  
"That's it, I'm going back inside, Tyson or no Tyson." Naomi and Tatsuta shared a quick laugh, before they went back inside, and back to the booth the boys were sitting at. She slipped back into her seat beside Kai, and look over to Tyson, who had finally stopped eating.  
  
"Finally! I thought you'd never stop." Naomi giggled slightly. "Are we going now." She impatiently asked.  
  
"Yep!" Rei answered, they paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant and back towards the park. When they got there, the Bladebreakers lead Naomi to a different part of the park, where there were lots of kids, all battling each other.  
  
"Come on Naomi." Tyson grabbed onto Naomi's sweater arm, gently pulling her towards the action.  
  
"Maybe later Tyson, I'm a little tired, considering I got an early wake up call this morning, I'll just watch, if that's ok with you guys." Naomi smiled, Tyson, Max, and Rei nodded and went off towards all of the kids, while Kai just went over to a tree and sat down. Naomi walked over to him, and sat down in front of the tree beside him.  
  
"Kai." She nervously asked after a few moments of silence. When she heard Kai grumble, she assumed she could go on. " Why aren't you going with Tyson and the others to go have fun with those kids?"  
  
"Why aren't you going with Tyson and the others?" Kai bitterly answered. Naomi shut her mouth, how could he be so rude? She had only asked a simple question, and then he had to go and answer like that! Well Naomi wasn't just going to let him get away with it. She closed her eyes and leant her back against the tree she was leaning against.  
  
"Kai, you shouldn't act so cold all the time. Especially to me, because I have come backs for everything, and you're going to have to learn to not be so rude, I am going to be staying with you guys for awhile, don't forget that." Naomi snickered; she then took in a long breath. "And don't get me wrong, but I saw your reaction to both my battle with Tyson, and what I did to that Ricky kid." Kai's eyes shot open, and he turned his eyes to Liz, who was smiling slightly, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Your were surprised weren't you? You were surprised that a simple girl like me did what I did so easily." Naomi opened her eyes slowly and looked over to Kai. "And, I wouldn't have battled Tyson, I only battled him because I needed a place to stay."  
  
"But what about with that little kid and Ricky? You could've just left them there." Kai coldly said. Naomi's eyes widened in shock at what he said.  
  
"Kai.I would never do that, I can't stand bullies, and I take it as my duty, to help little kids, and show bullies that they're nothing but over sized kids, that like to pick on people smaller than them." She crossed her arms, and looked away from Kai. Naomi was about to say something else, but stopped when a small girl, with curly blond hair, and a light blue dress went walking by, crying. Naomi got up from her spot and walked over to the little girl.  
  
"What's the matter?" She kindly asked the sniveling kid.  
  
"I had my new kitten with me, but he ran away, and I can't find him. I think he's in a tree somewhere but I don't know." The girl sniffed a few times. Naomi gently placed one of her hands on the girl's shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you find your kitten. Now where did you last see him?" She stood up, taking one of the girl's small hands in her own.  
  
"I last saw him come running over here, I think he's in one of those tree." The girl pointed to the tree Naomi was recently sitting in front of.  
  
"You wait here, I'll go look for your kitten. What's his name?" She asked while walking over to the tree.  
  
"His name is Nemo." The blond smiled, this girls was so nice, everyone else she walked by, didn't even ask her what was the matter, but this girl was trying her best to find her kitten. Naomi was now in the tree, her weight on the branches caused red and orange leaves to slowly fall to the ground. She stopped and began searching the tree, her eyes stopped when she saw a small patch of white, she followed the white spot, and came to a small cat sitting on top of a branch, too scared to move.  
  
"You must be Nemo, come on, I won't hurt you don't worry." Naomi mumbled to the kitten while holding out her hands. When Nemo jumped into her hands, Naomi held him against her chest, and jumped out of the tree, landing beside Kai. The little girl saw Nemo, and ran over to Naomi.  
  
"You found him! Thank you so much!" She took Nemo from Naomi's hand and cuddled him. "I have to go now, but thank you for finding Nemo." The little girl then ran off and out of the park.  
  
"You didn't have to do that either." Kai said to Naomi.  
  
"Kai, its called doing something nice for others.you should try it sometime." She bitterly said before walking off towards Tyson and the others, leaving Kai sitting on the ground, staring after hr retreating figure.  
  
'I suggest we look out for her.' Dranzers voice echoed through his head.  
  
'I agree.' 


	8. Yet another wake up call

I'm just blazing through these chapters!! I sorta had writers block in chapter 6, so that's why it was crappier than the others. But ya, I hope that you guys like my fic, I'm definitely going to make another one after I'm finished this one (that might take awhile). Now, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my OC's.  
  
~^ Chapter 7 - Yet another wake up call ^~  
  
"Hey grandpa!" Tyson yelled through out his house after him, the rest of the Bladebreakers, and Naomi were inside. After searching the dojo-like house, they finally found Tyson's grandfather, training in the training room. When they walked in, he attempted to hit Tyson over the head with his kendo stick, but Tyson moved out of the way just in time.  
  
"Grandpa! Not now!" He screamed at his grandpa. Naomi just stood there, beside Rei and Max, scratching her head. Sure, her grandpa had helped her train and all, but she would never scream at him like that.  
  
"And why's that little dude." Tyson grandpa said while crossing his arms, he then looked over and saw Naomi at the door way with the other three boys. "Oh you got a little dudette with you. And what's your name?"  
  
"Uh, my name's Naomi." Naomi awkwardly answered; Tyson's grandpa sure had a weird way of talking.  
  
"Grandpa, you don't mind if Naomi stays here for awhile do you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Of course I don't mind. But sorry to tell ya Naomi, but your gonna have to share a room with these dudes." Tyson's grandfather grinned.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I don't mind." Naomi smiled back.  
  
"Ok then, well I'm gonna go train outside, see ya later dude's and dudette." Tyson's grandpa waved and left the room.  
  
"Why did he call me a dudette?" Naomi asked after awhile. Tyson just laughed at her, she certainly would have to get used to how his grandfather liked to talk.  
  
"Naomi, you should know, that tonight, you will mind sharing a room with us." Max grinned, looking over at Tyson.  
  
"I don't get it." Naomi cocked her head in confusing.  
  
"You'll get it what Max means by tonight." Rei sighed.  
  
~^ Later that night ^~  
  
"I still don't get what you guys meant, by me regretting sharing a room with you guys." Naomi said to the four boys, while folding up her sweatshirt and placing it beside the area where she was going to sleep, she then began rolling up her pant legs so they would go to her knees.  
  
" You'll see, don't you worry." Max laughed, Tyson was sitting on top of his blankets, growling at Max.  
  
"Whatever you say Max. And Tyson.you sound like an old car when you growl like that." Naomi laughed as she let her hair out of its loose bun, her soft hair falling to her shoulders.  
  
"I do not!" Tyson yelled over to Naomi.  
  
"Oh shut up, it was just a joke." Naomi snickered.  
  
'Mission accomplished.' She thought. But little did she know that Tyson was going to get her back, without even himself knowing.  
  
~^ Earlier in the morning ^~  
  
Naomi was sound asleep, cuddled up under her warm blankets. Everyone else also was sound asleep. Well, I shouldn't say everyone, for Tyson was beginning to snore, and it was slowly getting louder, and louder, until.  
  
"*SNOAR*" he let out the biggest snore yet, easily waking up Naomi.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" She mumbled after shooting up from her comfortable position. She quickly glanced around the large training room, until her eyes fell on Tyson. He was in one of the strangest sleeping positions Naomi had ever seen, and he was snoring rather loudly. How the others were still sleeping, she had no idea.  
  
'Now I get what Max meant.' Naomi thought while slipping on her sweatshirt. She then slowly got up from her spot on the floor, and quietly folded up her blankets.  
  
'Where are you going?' Tatsuta asked her. After Naomi had finished folding everything, she slid the door to the training room open, and then closed it quietly behind her.  
  
'I'm getting away from Tyson. And there's no point in trying to fall back asleep, I'll just fail.' Naomi answered Tatsuta's question mentally. She stopped and sat down on the wooden walkway she had found yesterday. Tyson had told her, that he and the others usually would train here, so she decided to just wait until they all woke up.  
  
"I wonder what time it is?" Naomi silently mumbled, looking up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to rise, causing pink and orange rays to sweep across the once midnight blue sky.  
  
'I think it's about.a little before 5:30.' Tatsuta answered. Naomi sighed and reached into the pocket of her sweater, and pulled out a small notepad. She then took a silver pen from her pocket, and began sketching something on the notepad.  
  
'How can you draw when your not even paying attention to where you're drawing?' Tatsuta asked. Naomi sighed again; she stopped drawing for a moment, and took out her blue blade from her sweater pocket, along with her launcher. She set Tatsuta up in her silver launcher, and launched her onto the ground.  
  
"I wanna see how long you can spin for." Naomi said to her spinning beyblade, she soon began sketching even more on her notepad. When she stopped the movements of her pen, she looked down to see what she had drawn. It was a rough sketch, of Tatsuta, with her wings draped around her body, her hand were held out in front of her, with a slight glow surrounding them.  
  
"Nice drawing." Naomi heard a voice behind her, she quickly snapped her notepad closed and put it back in her pocket.  
  
"I guess you don't like people seeing your artwork then." The person said. Naomi turned her head to see that it was Kai; she sighed angrily and got up from her spot on the walkway.  
  
"No, in fact I don't." She muttered before walking over to a small tree in front of the walkway. Naomi laid her for-head against the tree and closed her eyes.  
  
"Uh, what're you doing?" Kai awkwardly asked, staring at Naomi.  
  
"This is how I think, well sometimes." She answered calmly. Kai looked down and saw Naomi's blade spinning in one spot. He then looked up to Naomi.  
  
"Ok. I'm guessing you got the wake up call from Tyson then?" Kai sighed; one of the reasons he was always up so early was Tyson, he and his damn snoring. Naomi raised her head from the tree and smiled.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Man that kid can snore." She laughed.  
  
"Wait until you see how hard it is to wake him up." Kai rolled his eyes. Naomi then snickered at Kai's comment, she just had thought of a way to get Tyson back for waking her up so early.  
  
"Oh I think Tyson will be waking up rather easily this morning." She called Tatsuta back. Naomi walked over to Kai and grinned " Can you show me where the kitchen is please?" 


	9. The ways of the Mitasha children

Ooh ya, hehe. Now the way Naomi wakes up Tyson, is sort of like something I did to my brother, (and by the way, Naomi is based on me, and her brother is based on my brother.) he wasn't to pleased when I woke him up the way I did, but anyway. On with the story, considering one certain reviewer is really curious to what's gonna happen to Tyson.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.ya ya, I know I'm said it a lot but.I have to say it right?  
  
~^ Chapter 8 - The ways of the Mitasha children ^~  
  
Max and Rei had woken up at around, 8:30, and were now watching Naomi with interest. She was holding a rather large silver bowl, which was filled with ice water.  
  
"I don't even want to know what she's going to do with that." Rei whispered to Max, as they followed Naomi to the walkway. Kai was just laughing to himself, Naomi had told him what she was going to do, and he found it rather amusing.  
  
"Ok, that should wake Tyson up. Wait here guys, I'll be right back." Naomi snickered before running off towards where Tyson was still fast asleep.  
  
"Oh no, she got the wake up call from Tyson didn't she?" Max slowly turned to Kai, who just nodded while laughing slightly.  
  
"What time did he wake her up?" Rei asked, also looking over at Kai.  
  
"Around, 5:30." Kai answered, he then saw Naomi slowly walk back onto the walkway, dragging Tyson's sleeping body behind her. She then laid his head on the grass and picked up the bowl of freezing cold water.  
  
"This should teach him for waking me up so damn early." Naomi muttered before dumping the cold water over Tyson's head, causing him to immediately wake up.  
  
"AAAAH!! COOLD!! What did you do that for!?" He growled up at Naomi.  
  
"For you waking me up so damn early, especially since yesterday, I had a very early morning wake up call also." She glared down at Tyson. "And that should teach you something. Don't wake me up early."  
  
"Hey that's a great way to wake Tyson up! We should do that more often!" Max began laughing along with Rei.  
  
"You wouldn't." Tyson squeaked.  
  
"Oh, yes we would Tyson. Especially if it would get you up on time for training." Kai snickered. Tyson just growled again and stormed off to his room to get changed. Naomi then remembered something, which was obviously pretty bad, and began hitting her head slightly against the metal bowl, while mumbling crap every time she made contact with her head and the metal.  
  
"Um, what is she doing?" Max stared over at Naomi.  
  
"She's either thinking, or something else." Kai shrugged. Naomi stopped hitting her head and turned to Kai.  
  
"Oh, I'm not thinking, I just remembered something." She grumbled. "My brother is coming back here for college, and he should be back today.oh happy day." She added in a rather sarcastic tone.  
  
"What? Do you not like your brother or something?" Rei cocked his head in confusion.  
  
"No, no, no, it's not that I don't like him, he just has this thing where he has to terrorize me every moment he gets." Naomi smiled, she loved her brother and all, but he did get on her nerves from time to time, but like all older brothers, he always told her that he would protect her, and make sure she would never get hurt, and she was eternally grateful for that.  
  
Once everyone was changed, and Tyson had dried himself off, the five of them decided to go to the park. Once they were there, they met up with Kenny and Hilary.  
  
"What's the matter with Naomi?" Hilary asked, seeing Naomi's angry expression while she was looking over at Tyson.  
  
"Let's just say.she now knows about Tyson's snoring." Max laughed slightly. Naomi then wandered over to a tree and plopped down in front of it, letting out a long sigh as she did so.  
  
"And her brother is going to be looking for her." Rei added, remembering Naomi's little explanation about her older brother.  
  
"Holy crap guys look who it is!!" A rather loud voice came from behind them, Naomi quickly stood up from her tree, and jumped up into the branches. Everyone looked around to see four older guys, around the age of twenty.  
  
"Go away Rob!" Naomi yelled from the tree she was in.  
  
"Awww, come on Naomi, you know you love your brother." One of the four guys said, he was wearing baggy dark blue jeans, a dark red sweatshirt, and his black curly hair was sticking out slightly from under his black hat. Naomi sighed and jumped out of her tree, and walked over to her brother. Naomi was much taller than her brother, and was only up to his elbow, she had to look up to talk to him. Rob had short hair, which was the same color as Naomi's, and it was spiked up slightly, he was wearing baggy beige pants, with a light blue long sleeved shirt.  
  
"You do know I'm still mad because of your stupid silly string." Naomi growled at her brother, who just laughed. Rob then put his hand on Naomi's head, and messed up her hair.  
  
"That's it!" She yelled before beginning a wrestling match between her and her older brother.  
  
"Ok. Now this is pure entertainment." Tyson laughed, Naomi was on her brothers back, hitting him over the head with her hand, but she wasn't growling anymore, but she was laughing. This was obviously something they always did. It soon ended, when Rob got his hands around Naomi's waist, and held her upside down. Where she just crossed her arms.  
  
"Now that you've gotten that out of your system." Rob held tightly onto his little sister. " I can give you your stuff." He then dropped Naomi onto the ground, where the landed on her hands, and did a backhand spring, so she wouldn't hit her head on the ground.  
  
"You better not have done anything to my stuff Rob." She growled while Rob handed her a light blue and black backpack, with a pair of black and silver roller blades hanging off the side.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I didn't touch anything." Rob grinned. "Well.we have to go, see ya later lil sis." He messed up Naomi's hair once more before walking off with his friends.  
  
"And that was my brother." Naomi mumbled while pulling her backpack over her right shoulder.  
  
"He didn't seem that bad." Hilary smiled.  
  
"That was normal for him, he gets worse. Much worse." Naomi muttered and then turned to Tyson. "How bout another battle Tyson? I'm sure that I have some sugar in here that'll wake me up."  
  
"No way, I want to battle you this time Naomi." Max perked up. Naomi shrugged and walked off towards where all of the kids were. When they got there, Naomi spotted Ricky, and he was dumb enough to be picking on another kid.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun.Tyson, would you mind holding this for me please." Naomi handed her backpack to Tyson, which he took and flung over his shoulder.  
  
"That Ricky kid is going to get so embarrassed.look at all the kids that are watching him!" Hilary grinned. They followed Naomi to the front of the crowd that surrounded Ricky and the little kid, since most of the kids in the crowd were much younger than the bully; they weren't doing anything to help.  
  
"I swear, that Ricky kid must be really stupid." Naomi muttered before walking over to Ricky, everyone in the crowd went silent. All of the kids hadn't seen what happened between Naomi and Ricky the day before, so they had no idea what she was doing. Naomi tapped Ricky on shoulder, and put her hand on her hips, waiting for him to turn around.  
  
"What do you. uh-oh." Ricky's faced went pail when he saw Naomi standing in front of him. "Ha! Yesterday, I wasn't ready, but today I am." He began laughing, Naomi sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Hey.you know what I heard reeeaaally hurts for a guy." She snickered as Ricky's faced filled with confusion. "Getting hit where the sun don't shine." She then kicked Ricky lightly in the crotch, but hard enough for him to fall to the ground. "Well that was easy." 


	10. Taking Naomi

Just to explain to you guys, umm, sometimes there's gonna be some P.O.V.'s but that's only sometimes, just thought I'd let ya know! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade. only oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 9 - Taking Naomi ^~  
  
Somewhere, in an unknown location, two men were talking.  
  
"Sir, we know where the girl is." One of them said to a man hidden within the shadows.  
  
"Perfect, bring her here as soon as you can, and then we'll take her precious Tatsuta." The man in the shadows snickered.  
  
"Yes master Raidon, right away." The other man clicked his heals and walked out of the room. Leaving the one called Raidon quietly laughing to himself.  
  
"Soon.very soon." He muttered.  
  
~^ Back with Naomi and the others ^~  
  
Naomi and Max had just finished their battle, Tatsuta had quickly won against Draciel, but luckily Naomi didn't smash Max's blade like she did to Tyson's. Kenny was now scanning Naomi's blade, and typing down all of the information on Dizzi, when an all to familiar face greeted them.  
  
"Hi Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson ran over to the elderly man. He was about to introduce him to Naomi, but she was way ahead of him.  
  
"Hey Mr. D, talked to my dad lately." She smiled to Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Yes I have m'dear, and he really does miss you." Naomi's father was the owner of a very successful company, which produced beyblade parts, and him and Mr. Dickinson knew each other very well. And Naomi had met Mr. Dickinson many times before, so she knew him rather well too.  
  
"Wait a minute.Naomi you know Mr. Dickinson?" Kenny walked over to Naomi while scratching his head.  
  
"Yep, since my dad owns a company that makes beyblade parts, Mr. D knows him pretty well." Naomi beamed at Kenny after explaining.  
  
"Ok then. So Mr. Dickinson what brings you here?" Max asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Well Max, I have recently been informed, of another tournament, being held in Canada. It begins in December. But there's just one problem." Mr. Dickinson explained.  
  
"And what's that?" Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Every team needs at least five members to enter this tournament." The four Bladebreakers all turned to Naomi. "You want Naomi to be your fifth member?" They all nodded. "All right then, I'll send in the application forms, and get back to you with the date we'll be leaving." Mr. Dickinson said goodbye to everyone and left the park.  
  
"YES!!!" Naomi yelled for no reason. "We're going back to Canada!"  
  
"Why's that so special?" Tyson asked, and he thought that he got over excited.  
  
"Considering that's where I live.and the tournament is always held in Ottawa." Naomi grinned. "And we'll be going in the winter, even better. That's means I can use snow to wake you up." Tyson began shivering at Naomi's words, oh boy, waking up to snow in your face every morning, that's something Tyson didn't want to endure.  
  
The rest of the day was spent training, well half of it anyway, the other half was watching Tyson attempt to make up good excuses on to not train. By the time they were all finished, Hilary had gone home and so had Kenny, and it was beginning to get dark.  
  
"Are you sure you know your way back Naomi?" Tyson asked for what seemed like the one-hundredth time in the last few minutes.  
  
"Yes Tyson, I'm sure. And I'm only going for a little spin on my roller blades, don't worry about me." Naomi waved her hand, telling them to go on. But what she didn't notice was that Kai had stayed behind, and was hiding in a shadow underneath a large tree. Naomi had just finished putting on her roller blades, when Tatsuta's voice echoed through her head.  
  
'Naomi, you better watch yourself. I think that someone is coming.' Naomi nodded and quickly got up from the bench she was sitting on and looked around, she could've sworn she heard someone. She just shrugged it off and rolled off in the direction Tyson and the others had gone. After Naomi had left, Kai saw two large shadows go after her through the shelter of trees on the other side of the park. When he had just begun walking along the park path, he heard a scream, which sounded exactly like Naomi's. Kai then broke into a run, and when he got to where Naomi was, there were three huge cloaked men, trying to drag her off into the woods. Tyson and the others had her scream, and were already there, doing all they could to help Naomi.  
  
"Get off of me!" Naomi yelled before stomping her feet down on one of the big guys own foot, since she was wearing roller blades it did twice the damage, causing the big guy to loosing his grip on Naomi, who quickly got out of the way and to the other side of the park, where the quickly took her roller blades off, and quickly slipped on her shoes.  
  
'What's going on?' She thought. 'Why are the trying to drag me off, and where for that matter!' Naomi felt her air get cut off; she looked down to see a muscular arm tight around her neck, soon a damp cloth got put over her nose, she accidentally took in a breath, and was soon out cold. The man that had grabbed Naomi was now running towards the street, followed by the other three men, and then the four Bladebleakers. The three-cloaked men jumped in a large black van and sped off.  
  
"Crap. What do we do now?" Rei asked, his fist clenched against his sides.  
  
"Wait a minute! Isn't Dizzi able to track the signal of a bit-beast?" Tyson stated.  
  
"Ya! You're right Tyson! Let's go find Kenny!" Max said before they all ran off towards Kenny's house.  
  
~^ Unknown location ^~  
  
Naomi awoke with her head throbbing; she then went threw all the events that had just occurred through her mind. She looked around the room she was in. The floor was a tile, Naomi could tell, since it was ice cold on her fingers, on the wall opposite to her, was a screen, it was off at the moment though. And up in the corner of the room, was a camera.  
  
"What.where am I?" Naomi said out loud, while slowly getting up into a sitting position, she had been lying on top of her backpack.  
  
'Good thing I still have that.' She thought. Suddenly the screen she had noticed before flicked on, showing the face of a middle-aged man, with a small rough beard, and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Naomi, nice to see you have woken up." He snickered.  
  
"How do you know my name?!" Naomi demanded, she wasn't showing any signs of fear to the man, even though; she was secretly terrified for her own life.  
  
"I know many things, I also know that you have the bit-beast Tatsuta." Naomi gasped at the mans remark.  
  
'How does he know, only the guys and Hilary know about Tatsuta.' She thought.  
  
"I was planning to take Tatsuta from you.but if you can survive the night here, then I won't take her." The man laughed before the screen shut off.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Naomi shuddered, she could hear people outside her door. 


	11. Protecting you

Sorry about the last chapter guys, I had a little thing called writers block. But don't worry! Well in this chapter, I plan on some things that you should enjoy, lets just say, they're between Naomi and Kai. No more hints for you! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. only my OC's  
  
~^ Chapter 10 - Protecting you ^~  
  
Kai was sneaking through the dark hallways of the unknown building Kenny had led them to; he was alone at the time, since they all agreed to split up.  
  
'I can sense Tatsuta.they should be around the next corner.' Dranzer explained. Kai stopped running, and pressed himself against the cold metal wall, slowly moving along toward the corner. He peered around the side, and saw a dim light escaping from an open door.  
  
'That must be where Naomi is.' He thought before slowly walking over to the door. When he looked inside, he saw Naomi doing all she could to run away from another one of those huge men. Kai quickly noticed that she was clutching her upper right arm, and that dark red blood was seeping through her fingers. The large man threw Naomi against the wall, and was about to hit her again, but Kai ran up and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him out for the moment.  
  
"Kai." Naomi muttered, she was trying to get up, but when she did a searing pain burst from her ankle, she thought she was going to fall back to the ground, but something stopped her. Naomi looked up and saw Kai.  
  
"We have to do something about that cut." Kai began searching the large room; he saw that the man on the floor had a long piece of black cloth wrapped around his waist. Kai took it walked back over to Naomi.  
  
"You didn't have to come after me you know." Naomi weakly looked up at Kai.  
  
"It's called doing something nice for others." Kai snickered; his comment caused Naomi to smile slightly. "Move your hand so I can put this on your arm." Kai gently moved Naomi's hand and began wrapping the black cloth around her arm. After he finished, he noticed that Naomi was staring at him.  
  
"What?" Kai questioned her.  
  
"It's just that.you don't seem like the kind of person that would be so.nice." She smiled.  
  
"Well.Dranzer said I should watch out for you.and that what I'm doing." Kai helped Naomi to her feet. "Can you walk?" He got his answer when Naomi winced after she made an attempt to walk. Kai sighed and bent down to his knees with his back facing her.  
  
"Get on my back." Naomi hesitantly did what Kai said. When she got on Kai's back, he lifted her off the ground, ran out of the room, and toward the exit. While Kai was running, Naomi heard a large sound off in the distance, and then everything began to shake.  
  
"Kai, that was an explosion." She said, her voice trembling with fear.  
  
"Don't worry.I won't let anything happen to you." Kai mumbled, he didn't mean to say that last part, it just, slipped out.  
  
"What do you me- aah!" The walls of the building were falling apart, tumbling onto the floor; one of the tiles had caused Kai and Naomi to fly to the wall. Naomi's head had hit the hard metal, and she was out cold, once again. Kai looked up and saw a piece of ceiling directly about Naomi begin to give way. Before it fell and crushed her, Kai ran over and scooped her up in his arms, running as fast as he could out of the collapsing building. At the end of the hallway, Kai saw the dim light of the moon.  
  
'The exit!' He thought. Kai then ran even faster, and ran straight into the cold night air of outside. He laid Naomi onto the ground after they were a good distance away from the building.  
  
"That was close." He panted before sitting down next to her.  
  
'Why did I say that to her.' Kai thought as he stared down at Naomi. ' Maybe I care for her more than I thought.NO! No I can't care for a girl! They make people weak! But.' He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming his way, he quickly looked up and saw Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny running over to him.  
  
"I told you he found her!" Tyson grinned proudly.  
  
"Ya I did, but someone got to her first." Kai gestured toward the cloth wrapped around Naomi's bleeding arm. "And I think she sprained her ankle too." He added.  
  
"Well that's a pooper." Naomi slowly got up into a sitting position. She then began poking at her throbbing ankle.  
  
"You do know that you shouldn't do that." Kenny advised, all he got from Naomi in return was a shrug.  
  
"It's fine, I've had way worse than this before." She smiled. Just then a large black SUV pulled up beside them, the door flew open and Mr. Dickinson came running out.  
  
"Naomi! Are you alright?" He asked when he reached Naomi.  
  
"She has a sprained ankle and a cut on her arm, but she says she's fine." Dizzi answered. Naomi didn't know about Dizzi yet, and was extremely confused.  
  
"Did your computer just talk?" She asked.  
  
"Yes.see Naomi, Dizzi is my bit-beast, and she got trapped in my laptop, long story, don't ask." Kenny sighed.  
  
"Ok.I won't." Naomi raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, we better get you fixed up Naomi. Oh and Max, your mother said she wants you and the rest of the team to go down to New York to visit her, she said she's going to give you all upgrades." Mr. Dickinson smiled.  
  
"Sweet!" Max and Tyson yelled in unison, 


	12. In the sky

Man that last chapter really did suck didn't it? Well.at least I thought it did. I have so many great ideas for this story, that all of you should love. And since I live in Canada myself, I know what it's like in the winter. Especially when I turn out falling in a ditch of snow that goes up to my knee.that happened to my friend today, ooh boy that wasn't fun. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade only OC's.  
  
~^ Chapter 11 - In the sky ^~  
  
Mr. Dickinson had gotten the Bladebreakers and their newest member, Naomi, plane tickets to New York for the next morning. Once on the plane, Rei sat beside Kenny, who was in front of Kai and Naomi, and then behind them, was Max and Tyson. Naomi was sort of angry at the moment, since she hadn't received the window seat like she wanted, but for the moment she was occupying herself with the large white bandage on her arm. Mr. Dickinson had quickly brought her to the hospital the night before to get her cut stitched, and her ankle bandaged, but for Naomi, it was much worse.  
  
~^ Flashback ^~  
  
"Crap. I'm probably going to have to get a stupid needle." Naomi bitterly mumbled in the waiting room, sitting on either side of her, were Max and Kai, and across, were Tyson Rei, and Kenny.  
  
"It can't hurt all that bad?" Tyson grinned over at Naomi.  
  
"Tyson, you've never had stitches before have you?" She raised an eyebrow at Tyson, who just shook his head. "Well, the needle they use makes the area around your cut go completely numb. And it hurts like hell when they use it." She shuddered.  
  
"When was the last time you got stitches." Max asked out of pure curiosity. Naomi trailed off into thought for a moment, but snapped back when she remembered.  
  
"It was.last year I think. I fell when I was snowboarding, and cut my leg really bad." She began laughing slightly at the memory. "And when I got the needle, I made my friend Will go with me, and I almost broke his hand."  
  
"I feel sorry for your friend." Max chuckled. "Do you want one of us to go in with you?"  
  
"Only if one of you can think you can handle it." Naomi snickered slightly.  
  
"I think Kai should go in with you, he's the one that always says he's so strong." Tyson grinned.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to." Naomi turned to Kai, who was glaring at Tyson.  
  
"Oh of course Kai will do it. Won't ya Kai?" Tyson looked over to the growling teen sitting next to Naomi.  
  
"I'll go if it makes you shut up." He grumbled, Tyson smiled and crossed his arms triumphantly.  
  
~^ More than 20 minutes later ^~  
  
Kai and Naomi walked out of the doctor's office; Kai was rubbing his hand, while Naomi was smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry bout that." She mumbled.  
  
~^ End of Flashback ^~  
  
After awhile, Naomi had slowly drifted off into a light slumber, and so did Kai, and unfortunately, so did Tyson. While Naomi was sleeping, her head fell over, and onto Kai's shoulder. The sleeping girl thought that Kai's arm was a pillow, snuggled it against her body.  
  
Kenny was looking over his status on all of the Bladebreakers, when he had a question to ask Naomi about Tatsuta. He stood up on his seat and was about to ask his question, but clamped his mouth shut when he saw how Naomi was sleeping. Behind the two sleeping figures, Kenny heard Tyson snoring, and Max trying to shut him up, until finally.  
  
"Damnit Tyson!!" He shouted rather loudly. Kenny let out a long 'shhhhh' to Max.  
  
"Why should I shhhhh, Chief?" Max asked while looking over the top of Naomi's seat to look at Kenny, Tyson, who had woken up thanks to Max, also popped up behind Kai's seat instead. Kenny simply pointed toward the two sleeping people in front of him, and held a finger to his lips, silently telling them to be quiet. Tyson began snorting, trying very hard not to laugh, while Max was just grinning. Somehow, Naomi had heard what they were saying in her sleep, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
'Wait for it.' she thought. 'Wait for it.now!' Naomi let go of Kai's arm, and whacked Tyson on his head, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. But when he got up, he was still snickering. Naomi was now very confused, Tyson was acting like Will on sugar high, with the problem of not being able to control your own laughter.  
  
"Tyson.What did I tell you about waking me up?" She growled. Tyson stopped laughing, but once in awhile a few snorts escaped, causing Naomi's eye to twitch slightly.  
  
"Oh ya. Sorry Naomi, couldn't help it. You should've seen how you were sleeping." Tyson grinned. No one had noticed Kai had woken up, since he was in his usual, eyes closed and arms crossed position, and he was listening closely to the conversation that was going on.  
  
"What do you mean by that." Naomi narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh only that you were cuddling Kai's arm like a teddy bear in your sleep. That's about it." Tyson couldn't help it and began laughing again. Naomi was just frozen in one spot, by now her eyes were like O,O.  
  
"I thought he was a pillow." She mumbled, cheeks were now very red, and she was also looking down at the ground, twirling her thumbs.  
  
Tyson had stopped teasing Naomi, since he had received many lumps on his head from doing so, and went back to sleep. Everyone else did the same, except for Naomi, and Kai. But since Naomi thought Kai was still asleep, she reached up into the baggage holder above her seat and took out a small backpack. She then un-zipped it and reached inside, pulling out a drawing notebook that she had decorated herself, and her silver pen.  
  
'You seem in a good mood.' Tatsuta gently spoke inside Naomi's head.  
  
'Ya, I am. I mean, soon I'm going to get to see my mom and dad again, and all my friends.' Naomi let out a long sigh. She looked down at what she was drawing, on the white piece of paper, was a rough sketch of a beautiful Chinese dragon, with ribbons of snow winding around its body.  
  
"I have no idea why you don't allow people to see your artwork." A low but gentle voice spoke up to the right of Naomi, as an instinct she hid her sketch from view, and turned to see Kai. "And why would you say that?" She mumbled.  
  
"Because.you really are quite a good artist." Kai muttered, but then noticed that Naomi's eyelids were drooping slightly, but she quickly snapped them back. "You tired?"  
  
"Not one.*yawn*.ok maybe I'm just a tiny bit sleepy." Naomi smiled.  
  
"I was awake when you and Tyson were talking by the way." Kai went back into his sitting position, except his eyes were open. "And I don't really care."  
  
"So you don't mind if I use you as a pillow?" Naomi giggled slightly, and when Kai shook his head, she gently laid her own on his shoulder, quickly slipping off to sleep once again. 


	13. New York! New York!

Ok, Smoochy here...Well no duh it's Smoochy! I'm a little slow today. Anyway, uuh, just to answer a certain reviewers question...yes there is going to be some Kai/Naomi romance, just to tell ya. That's all I can think of saying right now...and on with the story! (By the way, Hilary isn't with them, also the seating arrangements on the plane, are the same with the hotel rooms,)  
  
Disclaimer:...I'm not going to even bother, since it's obvious I don't own beyblade!  
  
~^ Chapter 12 - New York! New York! ^~  
  
After The Bladebreakers had been brought to their hotel, and dropped of their stuff, they decided to have some fun at a local park. Tyson was being a nuisance, and was skateboarding in random places, Max was hanging out with some of his old friends, Rei and Naomi were playing basketball with some of the local kids, while Kai was sitting on a bench watching them.  
  
"Oh, come on Rei. You aren't going to let a girl beat you. Are you?" Naomi teased; she was dribbling the basketball just in front of Rei, taunting him. And when Rei went for the ball, she bounced it under his legs, and dunked it into the net.  
  
"Who's the champion?" She giggled. "Don't worry Rei, I don't have a huge ego like Tyson."  
  
"That's a good thing too, hey look." Rei pointed behind Naomi, where he could see Max waving to them with his friends close behind. "I think Max wants to introduce you to some of his friends. Naomi nodded and ran over to Max and the two kids behind him, Rei was close behind.  
  
"Hey Maxy, what's up?" She smiled.  
  
"Nothing really, these two just wanted to meet you.that's about it." Max gestured to the two boys behind him. "This is, Tyler and Alex." Naomi quickly glanced over the two boys, Tyler had light brown hair that was sort of curly, he was wearing a dark green t-shirt, with kaki shorts, and light blue skateboard shoes. Naomi then looked over to Alex, who had short black hair that was slightly flicked in the front; he was wearing a midnight blue zip-up sweater, over a white t-shirt, he also had baggy faded jeans, and was wearing black skateboard shoes.  
  
"Nice to meet you two, I'm Naomi." Naomi cheerfully shook each of the boys' hands and then turned to Rei. "So Rei, you up for another basketball match?"  
  
"Of course I am, want to join us Max?" Rei smiled. Max grinned; Alex and Tyler joined the game also.  
  
They spent the entire day at the park, Tyson had to stop skateboarding because he got in trouble countless times, and once again Naomi had won in basketball. Now, the Bladebreakers were back at their hotel, all in Tyson and Max's room.  
  
"What do ya wanna do?" Tyson asked Max for the hundredth time.  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Max answered, him and Tyson had been doing that ever since they had come back from the park, Naomi was sitting on the couch beside them, her arms were crossed, and her eye was twitching slightly.  
  
"That's it!" She couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm going to the pool." She then walked out of Tyson and Max's hotel room, and across the hall to her own.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Max grinned after Naomi had left.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that?!" Tyson began hitting his head with his hand. Max then got up and walked into his room, where he got changed; after Max was done Tyson did the same. Soon after, Naomi opened the door, and leant on its frame, glaring at the two boys, who just gaped at her. She was wearing a navy blue halter top, that had light blue trim, which showed off every curve of her body, with knee length board shorts, that had red tropical flowers on them, and the same shade of blue as her top, hanging off of her shoulder, was a light green, towel, with bubbles scattered all over it.  
  
"I'm guessing you guys are going to join me then." Naomi raised an eyebrow at the two. "What about you Rei?" Rei shrugged and then left to go to his own room. "Kenny why don't you come, you need a break from that computer anyway."  
  
"Ok, it sounds like fun." Kenny smiled and walked off in the direction Rei had.  
  
"Don't even bother asking Kai. He won't go." Tyson grumbled.  
  
"That's a pooper. Meh, wutcha gonna do!?" Naomi replied a little too cheerfully.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Rei, and Kenny were all set, and all of them, excluding Kai, were down at the pool, and lucky for them, hardly anyone was there.  
  
"Wow, this is awesome!" Naomi grinned as she threw her towel onto a lounge chair, and ran over to the side of the crystal clear pool. Tyson came running next to her, also looking into the water, and then Naomi got an idea.  
  
"Hey, Tyson. Tell me how the water is why don't ya." She giggled before pushing Tyson into the pool, after Tyson had resurfaced, he grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her into the water herself.  
  
"Oh that's it! You just declared war!" Naomi and Tyson began chasing each other around the pool, occasionally dunking one another, until Naomi had gotten Tyson stuck in an inflatable tube.  
  
"What did you learn?" She snickered to the struggling Tyson.  
  
"Not to pull you into a pool, or declare war." Tyson whined, Naomi grinned and yanked the tube off of him, at the side of the pool, Max, Rei and Kenny, were laughing at the scene that had just taken place. Naomi sighed and dove under the water, she sat on the bottom, with her eyes open, just staring at nothing.  
  
'This is so weird.' She thought. 'One minute, I'm a normal teenager, the next, I'm in Japan, and then, the Bladebreakers ask me to be on their team.' Naomi let out a sigh, causing crystal clear bubbles to rise to the surface of the pool. She kicked off of the ground, and took in a deep breath when she reached the surface. Tyson and the others were arguing over who would be it for marco polo.  
  
"Crazy." Naomi muttered before lifting herself out of the water, and grabbing her towel.  
  
"Where ya going?" Max asked after hearing Naomi get out of the pool.  
  
"To explore." She simply answered while walking out of the pool area.  
  
Naomi walked through the silent hallways of the hotel, her bare feet moving along the soft carpet, once in awhile a few people would go walking past her, but that was about it. She took out her card key, and slid it into the slot on her door, when the green light flashed she slowly opened the wooden door and quietly walked inside.  
  
'I wonder where Kai is?' She thought, but quickly shrugged it off and got changed. Naomi then went back into the hallway, and over to one of the elevators. When she got inside, she pressed the button for the roof.  
  
Naomi opened the roof doors, only to be greeted by a gentle breeze, which pushed her slightly wet hair out of her face. She reached inside her pocket, and pulled out Tatsuta.  
  
"Time for some training." She mumbled before launching Tatsuta onto the ground. Naomi leant against the small wall that surround the door she had come through, once again taking out her small notepad and silver pen.  
  
"Hey Tatsuta, why don't you come out and say hello?" Naomi grinned down at her blade, which began to glow silver, then a bright light flashed, and Tatsuta emerged, landing beside her mistress.  
  
'Dranzer did you see that?' Kai, who was at the other end of the hotel roof, asked.  
  
'Yes I did, and I believe that it was Tatsuta.' Dranzer explained. Kai nodded and called his blade back into his hand; he then walked over to where he saw the silver light. When he had arrived at the source of the light, he found Naomi, sitting on the ground, her chin resting in one of her hands, and she was staring at her blade, which was spinning on the spot. Resting in her other hand, was a silver pen, and in her lap, was her small notepad, with a small sketch on it, but Kai couldn't quite make out what it was.  
  
"Hey Kai," Naomi mumbled, never taking her gave off of the blade spinning in front of her. "What're you doing up here?"  
  
"I just felt like coming up here, and what about yourself?" Kai asked as he walked over beside Naomi and leant against the wall she was sitting in front of.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to explore. And this place is much calmer than with Tyson and the others." Naomi looked up and smiled at Kai.  
  
"How long has Tatsuta been spinning like that." Kai asked, turning his gaze over to the blur of blue and silver.  
  
"I dunno, I think about ten or fifteen minutes, around there." Naomi answered, also looking over to her blade. "I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
"I see." Kai mumbled. Naomi sighed and stood up, holding out her hand, allowing Tatsuta to jump into it.  
  
"Sorry Kai, but I have some 'business' that I have to attend to, see ya later." She snickered before opening the door behind her, and disappearing down the small staircase. 


	14. A little surprise

You guys have no idea, how flippin long that last chapter took me to write. I was sitting there just going...seriously I was, I hate writers block so frikin much. But since I have gotten that chapter out of the way, the ones that follow (including this one) 'should', emphasize should, go real quickly. Soooo.yah!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade...only oc's  
  
~^ Chapter 13 - A little surprise ^~  
  
The few weeks that the Bladebreakers had spent in New York, passed by very quickly, and now, they were sitting in the airport, waiting for their plane. Naomi was sitting in one of the benches by a rather large window, and she was silently laughing.  
  
"Hey Rei, Mr. D gave me the tickets, here, take yours before we go onto the plane." She grinned while handing a plane ticket to Rei, who scanned it over.  
  
"Umm, I think Mr. D made a mistake, it says we're going to Ottawa." Rei scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh there's no mistake, that's just a little surprise Mr. D and I planned. See now, since Ottawa is a real big place, Mr. D wanted me to show you guys around." Naomi explained. Rei just nodded, then went over and told the others.  
  
"Tyson, I swear I'm going to get you back so bad, your damn snoring kept me awake the entire plane ride!" Naomi growled to Tyson, unfortunately, she had to sit beside the snore-monster, and she hadn't gotten one wink of sleep at all. Before she could say anything else to Tyson, she was held in a tight bear hug, and was being twirled around, when the person laid her back down on the ground, Naomi looked up into the eyes of her 'attacker' in her words.  
  
"Will...Will!!!" Naomi wrapped her arms around her life long friend, crushing him in a tight embraced. When they broke apart, Naomi turned to the four boys behind her and grinned. "Guys, this is my bestest friend ever! Will." She gestured to the boy beside her, who was a head taller than her, had dark brown hair, which was sort of messy, bright hazel eyes, and was wearing a green t-shit, with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath.  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you guys." Will grinned. "Where are you guys going to be staying for now anyway?"  
  
"Oh, they're going to be staying with me, at my house!" Naomi piped up.  
  
"Are you sure there'll be enough room Naomi?" Max asked. Will just chuckled and turned his attention to the blonde.  
  
"Oh trust me man, she has plenty of room at her house. Anyway, your dad is outside, waiting for you guys, so lets go." He explained, everyone grabbed their luggage and walked out of the sliding doors of the airport, only to be greeted by a strong crisp wind. They soon found Mr. Mitasha, standing beside a blood red SUV, gesturing for them to get inside, which they quickly did.  
  
"Hi daddy! How's everything goin for you?" Naomi asked her father once he started the cars engine and was on the road.  
  
"I'm great. And how about yourself, Mr. Dickinson told me that you were in New York recently." Mr. Mitasha answered his daughter with a smile of happiness spread across his lips.  
  
"Dad...Rob didn't go onto my side of the gym while I was gone did he?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, well at least I don't think he did, and I'm sure if he touched anything of yours, you would get him back." Mr. Mitasha chuckled.  
  
The drive to Naomi's house, took about 15 minutes, and when everyone stepped out of the car, they stared up at the sight in front of them.  
  
"You call this a house! It's more like a frikin mansion!" Tyson yelled, gaping at the large household, which was partly surrounded by trees, and a small forest was behind it.  
  
"Well I still call it home sweet home!" Naomi laughed before quickly running into the mansion in front of her. Inside, a large husky greeted her, toppling her onto the ground, and licking her face.  
  
"Hey Koby, nice to see you too." She giggled, pushing the large dog off of her, Koby had silver-gray hair going along his back, with snow-white hair underneath, and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Will, we'll meet you in the gym, k?" Naomi smiled as she got up from the ground; Will nodded and walked out of the front hall. "Ok guys, follow me to your rooms." Naomi lead the five boys up a large staircase went down a hallway, turned left and stopped.  
  
"Okee dokee, this is my room right here, don't even think about going in there without me saying so..." She glared over at Tyson. "And the two beside it are guest rooms, and the three across are guest rooms too, so take your pick." Naomi waited patiently while the boys picked their rooms, Kenny, Max and Tyson, took the rooms across the hall, while Kai took the one next to Naomi's, and Rei the one next to Kai's.  
  
"Now that that's all settled, I don't want to leave Will in that gym by himself, last time he almost destroyed it." Naomi grinned and began leading the boys to the far side of her large house, stopping Tyson from running into the kitchen when they passed it, and came to two large red doors. She spun around and glared at Tyson.  
  
"If you break anything, I'm going to have to hurt you...okay so I won't hurt you, but don't break anything." Naomi cheerfully smiled before opening both of the doors and walking into the room behind them. Inside, was a gymnasium, one corner, had gymnastic equipment, to the far left, was what seemed like a dogo, with many weapons hanging from the walls, and at the back, was what seemed like the best part. In the back, they could see Will jumping off of a trampoline, and into a large foam pit, which had a tube slide near it's end.  
  
"Go on. Knock yourselves out." Naomi grinned before running over to where the trampolines were. Tyson and Max immediately followed Naomi, while Kai, Kenny and Rei simply walked over. They soon found out that there wasn't only one trampoline, but five, and Naomi and Will were both jumping on one of them, glaring at each other.  
  
"Ok, Will, I'm going to win this time." Naomi snickered before jumping onto the trampoline beside her, Will soon followed. The two went on like that for a short while, until they were on the trampoline by the foam pit, when Naomi's back was facing the pit, Will quickly tackled her into it.  
  
"Damn, I'll never win." Naomi laughed.  
  
"Course you won't, considering I'm the creator of that game after all." Will triumphantly grinned.  
  
"I helped you make it up, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even gotten the idea for it." Naomi growled. Will simply stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Meh." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh ya, while your going to school, I don't have to be, since I have to show these guys around, and practice for the tournament." Naomi laughed. "By the way, you guys are more than welcome to have a go on those things." She pointed over to the five trampolines behind her. Tyson quickly perked up and ran over to the closest one.  
  
"Someone's a bit too eager." Will mumbled, causing Naomi to let out a small giggle. She then jumped slightly when a small beeping noise came from her pocket.  
  
"Please, please, please." Naomi muttered while taking out a small watch. "Ah crap. I thought I didn't have to train today, stupid party pooper." She growled and crawled out of the foam pit. "You guys stay here, I'll be just a second." And with that, Naomi walked out of the gymnasium.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tyson asked after Max 'accidentally' pushed him into the foam pit.  
  
"Well, Naomi practices a whole bunch of martial arts, and she has to practice at least once a day, and she sets that little watch of hers, to when she likes to practice, so ya." Will explained. "But if I were you, I wouldn't go watching her, she's scary when she starts practicing."  
  
"Ok, how long does she usually practice for?" Max questioned.  
  
"Umm, it matters. But I'm sure that since you guys are here she won't take that long." Will reassured the five boys. Out side the large doors of the gym, they heard some rather loud noises, and then something hitting the doors, and hard. Soon after they heard the noise, Naomi walked in, wearing a black karate gi, with a red headband, and a black belt with 5 stripes on it, and she was rubbing her head.  
  
"Was that you making all the noise out there?" Tyson cocked his head to the side, while ignoring Will's slight laughter.  
  
"Uh, ya, I kind of slipped when Koby tried to tackle me again." Naomi blushed slightly, and then walked over to the side of the gym that looked like a dogo. She bent down and opened a slender bamboo box, taking out a silver sword, with a sapphire handle.  
  
"Aw crap, not that thing again." Will sighed.  
  
"Come on Will, don't talk about Shiny that way!" Naomi grinned.  
  
"You gave it a name." Tyson blinked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not crazy or anything, I just called this one Shiny to annoy Will. It's a long story." Naomi whistled slightly, acting innocent. "Now, Will, if you would be so kind...could you take the others to the stadium please."  
  
"Ya, sure. When are you going to finish up anyway?" Will asked once he had reached the doors with the others.  
  
"In about, 45 minutes. But I should be done before then." Naomi sweetly answered, waiting for everyone to leave. And when they did, she walked into a large storage room, which was beside her training area. 


	15. Character Bios

Yo. Here's a little thing to explain, most of my oc's are based on my friends, and what they act like, and stuff like that. And since even more of em are going to be coming up soon, here are their bios.  
  
William (Will) McGee  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: August 13th  
  
Hair: Light brown, with a little bit of blonde streaks, sort of messy.  
  
Eyes: Bright Hazel  
  
Height: About 5 7'  
  
Personality: Will is an all around happy guy, he's sort of like Max, but, when anyone threatens his friends (more likely Naomi) he stands up for them. Will's very athletic, and enjoys snowboarding, and other winter sports, just like Naomi. He also enjoys playing the occasional prank on someone, which usually ends in a heap of laughter. Will and Naomi's relationship is like a brother and sisters, since both of them have known each other ever since kindergarten.  
  
Likes: Hanging out with his friends, meeting new people, being mischievous (only sometimes), snowboarding, skating, throwing snowballs at people, and beyblading.  
  
Dislikes: Bullies, racists, people who cheat, people who hurt Naomi in anyway, clowns, and going to formal parties.  
  
Beyblade stats: Will was the one who helped Naomi become a blader, and so far has been the only one able to defeat her, his blade is extremely powerful in endurance, speed, and attack. He is also strong in defense but not as much as the others.  
  
Blade colors: White and Red (Oh Canada lol)  
  
Bit-beast info: Will's bit-beast is Eclipse. This bit-beat is in the form of a powerful midnight blue wolf. The elements that Eclipse uses are the power of darkness, and the power of ice. Eclipse came to Will when he was up in a mountain learning to snowboard when he was young, the wolf thought that Will had a great amount of determination, and had a pure heart, so he chose him.  
  
Attacks: Midnight Howl, Eclipse howls to the heavens, causing a shower of golden stars to come crashing down on the opponent form all angles, this attack causes great damage. Frost Bite, Eclipse savagely clamps it's jaws on it's opponent, paralyzing him/her for quite awhile. Blizzard of Darkness, this is Eclipse's final attack, Eclipse creates a blizzard, where the snow is black as the night itself, the black snow hypnotizes the opponent, then the snow surrounds him/her, and causes a colossal amount of damage, this attack usually leads to victory.  
  
Defensive Attacks: Shrouding Mist, a mist surrounds Eclipse, which causes him to be impenetrable for a short amount of time.  
  
Gregory (Greg) Maple  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: February 25  
  
Hair: short midnight black, sort of spiky.  
  
Eyes: Emerald green  
  
Height: About 5 8'  
  
Personality: Greg can sometimes be obnoxious, but he always says sorry if he ever pisses anybody off, he's very protective of Naomi, since he's known her for a long time, and has a large sense of humor. Just like Will, and Naomi, Greg enjoys any type of winter sport, especially snowboarding, because that's how he met Will in the first place. Greg can sometimes be a little over competitive, and that usually gets him into trouble, but what gets him into the most trouble, is Greg's mischievous side. Greg can't help but play practical jokes, it's just his nature, and that's why he loves Halloween and April fool's Day. Greg is also very athletic, and is quite skilled in kickboxing, but never uses it against anyone, only under extreme circumstances  
  
Likes: Snowboarding, hanging out with his friends, playing pranks, beyblading others, practicing his kickboxing, playing video games, and meeting new people  
  
Dislikes: Snobs, clowns, goody two-shoes, skiers, people who try to hurt, or actually do hurt, Naomi, bullies, cheaters, and Richard Simmons.  
  
Beyblade Stats: Greg has been blading for as long as he can remember, and he helped Will train with Naomi when they first met, his blade is great when it comes to speed and offense, it's also pretty good in endurance too, but since it's so quick, Greg thinks there's no need for an extremely powerful defense.  
  
Blade colors: Orange and yellow  
  
Bit-beast info: Greg's bit-beast is the mighty Saber, the tiger of fire. His uncle passed down this bit-beast to him when he was young. Saber's fur is the color of ashes, and his powerful paws are engulfed in flames. It's obvious what Saber's element is, fire of course, but he also has the aid of the element earth behind him as well.  
  
Attacks: Talons of Fire, Saber slashes the enemy with his two front paws, searing through any armor or skin. Volcanic Eruption, Saber roars and stomps on the ground, making a shockwave, knocking his opponent of balance, then a bolt of fire and rock engulf the opponent, this attack is quite powerful. Apocalypse, this is Saber's final attack, the fire around Saber grows tremendously, and he charges toward his enemy, in a comet of fire, and knocks his opponent out, this attack almost 100% of the time causes victory for Saber.  
  
Defensive Attacks: Magma Wall, the grounded around Saber splits open, and a wall of magma surrounds him, protecting him for the time needed.  
  
James O'Neil  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: March 19  
  
Hair: Chestnut brown, slightly messy, he also wears a black ecko baseball hat.  
  
Eyes: Deep Brown  
  
Height: 6 feet (yes he's very tall lol)  
  
Personality: James can be very sarcastic, but that's what makes him so humorous. He's a very loyal friend, and always keeps his promises. James is also very athletic, and enjoys playing his drums when he's bored. Just like the others, James really likes snowboarding, but he also enjoys skateboarding too. He had moved to Ottawa when he was 8, because his father had gotten a new job, but before that he lived in Florida. Naomi was the first person to say hi to James, and they quickly became very good friends, along with Greg and Will. Unfortunately, Greg's mischievous side rubbed off on James, so he can also be a small prankster when Greg has a plan on his mind.  
  
Likes: Skateboarding, snowboarding, beyblading, making people laugh, playing his drums, running around Naomi's house, eating candy, and playing pranks on people.  
  
Dislikes: Clowns, Martha Stewart, snobs, people who hurt his friends, or try to, people who steal, racist people, and people who say they are better than Naomi just because she's a girl.  
  
Beyblade Stats: James' blade is strong on attack and endurance, but is also very skilled in everything else. When he moved to Ottawa, he had just started beybladeing, but he wasn't great at it. But pure determination, and the help from his friends, helped him along the way, and he is now a very powerful blader.  
  
Blade color: Black and Blue (lol)  
  
Bit-beast info: James bit-beast is the water spirit Undine. James received this bit-beast when he was going on a short deep-sea dive with his father when he was in Florida. Undine is an amazing sea serpent, with dazzling silver and blue scales, with huge silver spikes going all along his spine. The element that Undine uses is the element of water, obviously.  
  
Attacks: Deep Sea Gaze, Undine uses his piercing silver eyes to stun and paralyze his enemy, for quite some time. Waterfall Crash, Undine constricts his opponent with his snake-like body, and then calls upon a powerful waterfall to crash down on them, this attack is quite powerful, and the waterfall doesn't hurt Undine one bit. Tsunami Destruction, this is Undine's final attack, Undine creates geysers of water to shoot up from the ground, hitting his opponent with great force, then charging at him followed by a powerful Tsunami wave, this attack is extremely power, and James usually never uses it.  
  
Defensive Attacks: Reflecting Whirlpool, Undine spins incredibly fast, bringing a huge whirlpool around himself, which absorbs all attacks coming at him, and sending them directly back at his opponent.  
  
Conor Gemini  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: December 2  
  
Hair: Auburn, curly, where's a dark blue toque, with some pieces of his hair poking out form underneath it.  
  
Eyes: Sky Blue  
  
Height: 5 5'  
  
Personality: Conor is one of those guys that everyone wants to be friends with; he's loyal, funny, nice, and very caring. He watches out for all of his friends well being, especially Naomi's, but he knows when he's being to over protective of her. Conor loves snowboarding, and has participated in many competitions, and he also has lots of trophies that he's won from those competitions. Naomi had trained Conor in martial arts for a few years, which means that Conor is very strong in his mind and body, making him a formidable opponent in the beybladeing stadium. Conor was born and raised in Ottawa, and has been great friends with Greg, Will, and Naomi for almost all of his life.  
  
Beyblade Stats: Conor's blade is almost perfect. It's great in endurance, offense, defense, and speed, but Conor doesn't usually battle people, he would only go against someone, if he really wanted to, or if he had no other choice.  
  
Blade color: White and Silver  
  
Bit-beast info: Conor's bit-beast is Ryoodo, the dragon of thunder. Conor obtained his bit-beast, when he was on a vacation with his family, they were camping in a large campground, when a large thunderstorm hit. Conor's parents were in town buying supplies, so he was alone in the campsite, Conor was running around picking everything up, when a bolt of lightning split a tree in his campsite, clear in half. When Conor went to investigate, he saw that a slight glow was coming from the tree, and when he approached it, Ryoodo came from the chard plant, and explained to him that he could feel great power coming from Conor, so Ryoodo agreed to allow Conor to be his master, and he now resides in Conor's blade. Ryoodo looks like Tatsuta, except with a golden sphere at the end of his tail, has a slight golden tinge to his scales, the spikes on his back are silver, and his eyes are a piercing green. Ryoodo can also use the power of the earth to aid him.  
  
Attacks: Thunder Strike, Ryoodo creates a cloud to form around his opponent, leaving them trapped inside, then the cloud releases a huge electric storm, which engulfs Ryoodo's enemy, leaving them with a lot of damage caused. Bolt Bash, Ryoodo send a huge bolt of lightning to travel across the ground and electrocute his enemy. Wrath of the God's, this is Ryoodo's final attack, Ryoodo roars to the god's and a black cloud circles over his opponent, arms then shoot up from the ground, and crush his enemy, while his enemy is trapped, bolts of lightning electrocute him/her, this attack is extremely powerful, and Conor only uses it if he truly has to.  
  
Defensive Attacks: Surrounding Storm, a dark storm cloud surround Ryoodo, reflecting all attacks sent at him.  
  
Well there ya go, these four should be up in the next chapter, which I should update a.s.a.p. So don't worry. ^_^ 


	16. Naomi's boys

I'm soo sorry, I would've updated sooner, but my school has this ski club thingy, and we go every Friday night, and we don't come back until real late, so ya. Also, I'll try and update more often, it's just with school, and social life, you know stuff like that, anyway! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, only OC's.  
  
~^ Chapter 14 - Naomi's boys ^~  
  
After Naomi had finished her training, and after Will and the others were finished the training of their own, she decided to show them around town.  
  
"Ok, guys, this is the rec center, Will and I come here a lot." Naomi grinned over to Will, who was standing beside her. "Personally, this is my second favorite place to go to, since it has a pool, and a skating rank, and other stuff. And because the owner hates us." Naomi began laughing along with Will. When they walked into the large building, they heard some maniacal laughter, and then a rather large 'boom'.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"3 guesses who." Naomi laughed, when she heard the laughter again, except this time, there were more people laughing. When the cackling had stopped, three boys came bursting out of the doors beside them.  
  
"What did you guys do now?" Will asked the three boys in front of him.  
  
"Umm, nothing at all..." One of them replied innocently, he had short black hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a baggy orange sweatshirt, with black baggy jeans.  
  
"And you expect me to believe that." Naomi put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Not really." A tall boy shrugged, he had messy chestnut brown hair, that was covered up with a black baseball hat, he also had deep brown eyes, and was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, that had a small silver serpent stitched into it, and he had light blue baggy pants, with a black and silver belt.  
  
"But, it was a good one though. Man that was so funny. And we got to eat ice cream too." Another boy with curly auburn hair, poking out from underneath a dark blue toque beamed, he was the smallest there, and his eyes were an amazing sky blue, he was wearing a white t-shirt, that said I am Canadian on the front in red print, with a black zip-up sweatshirt over top, and he was also wearing baggy beige kaki pants.  
  
"Ok, before you tell me what you did, and with out me I might add, it's introduction time. Okay, guys you all know the Bladebreakers, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei, and Kai." Naomi gestured to the five boys behind her. " And these idiots are, Greg Maple, he's the one that's giggling right now, James O' Neil, he's the giraffe, sorry James, and Conor Gemini, he's the small one, just kidding Conor." She put her arm around Conor's shoulder, he responded by putting his own arm around Naomi's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, now, Naomi, it's too bad you missed our latest scheme, but luckily Conor brought his video camera with him." Greg pointed over to Conor, who pulled a small silver video camera from behind his back.  
  
"Now tell me what you did." Naomi demanded Greg.  
  
"Well, *snicker* we bought a tub of ice cream for each of us, and * snicker* we ate them in front of the slim fast people in the gym, and then we held out the tub, and said 'ya want some chubby mcchub?' and they heard us, and told the manager, who kinda chased us." James explained. Naomi began laughing slightly, her friends would never change, and that's what she loved about them.  
  
"That was one of my ideas wasn't it? Man, I have to look at that video." She beamed. "Oh guess what guys!"  
  
"What?" The three boys answered in unison. Naomi reached into her pocket and pulled out her silver and blue blade, showing it to her friends.  
  
"I got an upgrade, and I have a bit-beast now." She triumphantly smiled.  
  
"Sweet. That should make our battles just a little more interesting." Greg walked over to Naomi, and gently took her blade out of her hands, and examined it. "Cool, a dragon eh? What's its name?"  
  
" 'Her' name is Tatsuta." Naomi explained calmly. "And I bet you 20 bucks that she can kick Saber's ass."  
  
"20 bucks...you're on!" Greg pulled Naomi outside, where a dark blue bey- dish hidden in the tree was located. Greg took out his orange and yellow blade, while Naomi placed hers in her launcher. Max ran beside them and held his hand in the air.  
  
"3...2...1 Let it rip!!" He yelled, Naomi and Greg responded by launching their blades into the dish in front of them. Tatsuta and Saber clashed together; launching sparks in every direction, Naomi silently watched, as Tatsuta slowly was pushing Saber backwards.  
  
"That's it! Ok Saber Talons of Fire now!" Greg commanded his blade, which began to glow a dark red, then a large light appeared, and the black tiger of fire, Saber, leapt out of his blade, charging towards Tatsuta.  
  
"Tatsuta! Do our new defense attack! Ice storm!" Tatsuta quickly appeared after her mistress's command, and flared her silver wings, she then roared to the heavens, and a storm of silver-white snow surrounded her. When Saber attacked Tatsuta, he got thrown backwards by the blizzard that surrounded the dragon.  
  
"Let's finish this little kitty off! Spark Plug!" The storm around Tatsuta disappeared; she quickly flew over to Saber, and entwined his ash colored body with her tail. The silver dragon then placed her powerful claws on Saber's shoulders and thousands upon thousands bolts of lightning went through the tigers body, immediately defeating him, causing the orange blade he dwelled in, to fall helplessly to the ground. Tatsuta went back into her own blade, and leapt into Naomi's open palm.  
  
"20 bucks. Now." Naomi grinned as she walked over to Greg. She then felt bad, Greg hadn't known the true power of Tatsuta, and she didn't need 20 dollars at the moment. "Never mind, I don't need 20 dollars, you can keep your money." She sweetly said to her friend.  
  
"Ok, thanks Naomi. That was an awesome battle." Greg put his blade into his pocket after picking it up out of the blue dish.  
  
"Hey Greg, can I scan your blade please?" Kenny asked after opening his laptop.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind, as long as you give it back, which I'm sure you will." Greg smiled and handed his blade over to Kenny, who began scanning it.  
  
"What was your bit-beasts name again?" Tyson excitedly asked, his tone filled with curiosity.  
  
"Saber." Greg calmly answered Tyson. "Will, Conor, and James have bit- beasts too, just to let you know."  
  
"We sure do." James beamed down at Tyson. "Mines Undine, the water spirit."  
  
"Yep, and mines Eclipse, the wolf of darkness." Will explained cheerfully.  
  
"My bit-beast is Ryoodo, dragon of thunder, but please don't ask me for a battle." Conor smiled. "I'll gladly show you my bit-beast, but I just don't battle, unless I truly have to."  
  
" It's alright Conor, I've seen Ryoodo, and come to think of it, he looks a lot like Tatsuta." Naomi's chin rested on two of her fingers in thought. "Anyway, do you guys wanna come over tonight, I'm bored and that's the only thing I can think of right now."  
  
"Hell ya!" Naomi's four friends answered a little to enthusiastically. 


	17. Sleep Over

Hello again! I'm in the greatest mood right now! So this chapter should be pretty damn good. But the bad thing is, I'm not getting as many reviews as before * tear* I mean come on guys! You said that you loved my story! Your going to make me cry, I'm just kidding. I don't care if you guys review or not, but, it would be nice, flames are welcome too, because as my saying goes "people can think what they want, and say what they want". Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't on Beyblade only my oc's, I mean come on, if I did own Beyblade, I wouldn't be writing this fic now would I? No I wouldn't. So there.  
  
~^ Chapter 15 - Sleep Over ^~  
  
~^ Naomi's P.O.V. ^~  
  
We were all sitting downstairs, in the more cozy part of the basement, and by we, I mean me, Will, Conor, Greg, James, and the Bladebreakers, my new teammates. After my four friends had gotten everything they needed, we all went back to my house, and set up everything. I, at the moment, was sitting beside Will and Conor on the very comfy couch in front of our large T.V. in the basement. James and Greg were doing god knows what on the other couch. To me it looked like they were having a staring contest or something, yep, that's the most likely thought. Kenny was sitting beside them, looking over all the data he had gotten from my friends blades, while Tyson and Max were playing a video game, some fighting game, Bloody Roar, one of my favorites, on my Gamecube, Rei was simply watching. And Kai, well, he was being Kai, and was sitting in an armchair, which was beside the couch I was sitting in, with his arms crosses and eyes closed. Some people could think he was sleeping if they didn't know he always stood like that. Just then, a thought burst into my mind, and I smacked my head lightly.  
  
"Crap, I forgot the most important thing, be right back guys." I said to the nine boys around me before running upstairs, where my great dog Koby cheerfully greeted me by jumping around me in circles as I walked to my destination. I stroked his silver white fur and walked through a set of doors, which lead to the kitchen. I opened a few cupboard doors, and looked through the items inside.  
  
"Okay, what should I take down to the bottomless pit?" I looked over to Koby, who barked twice in response. I soon gave up and just began taking random items. Different types of chips, like salt and vinegar, b.b.q., ketchup, and regular, a whole bunch of candy, twizzlers, pixie sticks, gob stoppers, and a whole bunch of gummy bears. I then took off the blanket that was wrapped around my shoulders, threw it on the ground, and began placing all of the objects I had chosen in the center. After I was done, I pulled the edges together, and flung it over my shoulders. In my hand, was a bag of about two different pop bottles, and another bag of plastic cups. I looked down to Koby, who had a bag in his mouth, which contained two more bottles of pop.  
  
"Lets go." I cheerfully said before walking out of the kitchen and back to the basement. When I opened the doors, I could hear Will and Conor shouting about something, I had no clue what, but it was probably over something stupid, knowing them. I reached the bottom of the stairs, and let out a long sigh, which caught the attention of everyone in the room, Tyson saw what I was holding, and ran over to me.  
  
"No way, you can wait." I sternly told him, I mean, I at least wanted one chip. "You frikin bottomless pit." I added afterwards.  
  
~^ Normal ^~  
  
Naomi had quickly learned the consequences of feeding Max pixie sticks, but the others (meaning the Bladebreakers) had learned the humor of feeding Naomi any type of sugar. She was on the couch, hiding under a blanket, giggling about god knows what, when Will came over, pulled the corners of the blanket together, and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Holy crap! Will, I know that's you!" Naomi's muffled voice came through the blanket. "I'll give you the count of three to put me down, 3...2..." Before she could finish Will gently lay Naomi on the ground and ran behind the couch she was originally sitting on. Kai was watching the odd scene taking place, and he smiled on the inside, when he saw Naomi cheerfully pop her head out of the blanket that was around her, grinning as she did so.  
  
'Why are you staring at her?' Dranzer's voice echoed throughout Kai's mind.  
  
'I'm just curious with what the hell that Will kid was doing.' Kai stubbornly answered.  
  
'Well, curiosity killed the cat you know?' Dranzer expertly stated.  
  
'Well I'm not a cat now am I?' Kai bitterly answered before blocking Dranzer from his thoughts. He looked over at Naomi, who had crawled onto the couch again, she had obviously become tired, since she wasn't constantly giggling, and her movements were slower. Koby then jumped up onto the couch Naomi was on, and cuddled up next to her.  
  
~^ Later that night ^~  
  
Everyone was scattered in different places, Will was sleeping across from Naomi on one of the couches, while Greg and James were on the other. Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Conor had all fallen asleep on the floor, since all of them were paying more attention to the T.V. And Kai was asleep in the armchair, which was beside the couch Naomi and Will were on.  
  
"Stupid butterflies." Naomi muttered in her sleep as she began rolling around on the couch. "They think they're all that." She then rolled over a little too much, and fell off the couch, just barely missing Conor. Naomi groggily opened her eyes, and sat up from the ground. She lifted up Conor's wrist, and looked at the small digital watch that was on it, it read 5:25 am.  
  
'Perfect.' Naomi thought. 'Now I won't be able to fall asleep, stupid butterflies.' She got up from the ground, walked over to the stairs, and walked up them. Little did she know, that the noise she had made while waking up, had also woken up Kai, who slowly followed her.  
  
~^ Naomi's P.O.V. (once again) ^~  
  
I walked into my bedroom, flicked on the light, and walked over to my closet. Stupid dreams, damn butterflies, waking me up. Only thing that I could think of doing was going to the gym, and doing my training for the day. At least I wouldn't have to ditch the guys again. I felt so bad, for making them leave yesterday. But today I would get it out of the way. I pulled out my black karate outfit, along with my red headband; I shut my bedroom door and quickly changed.  
  
Once I was in my gym, well not really my gym, but my family's gym, I walked over to my training area, and took out all of my training equipment. I hung my blue punching bag from the wall, lay my bamboo boh stick beside my silver sword, which I called shiny, and took out my radio.  
  
"Let's see here...Pink, no. Sum 41, no. Linkin Park, no. Evanescence, oh what the hell, Evanescence it is." I mumbled to myself while searching through my collection of c.d.'s. After placing my c.d. into my silver radio, I turned the volume down, so I could still hear it, but so it wasn't loud enough to wake up anyone in the house. I walked into the storage closet, and brought out three blue mats, and placed them all around my punching bag. I quickly noticed that three mats weren't enough, so I brought out three more.  
  
'Naomi, someone's here.' I heard Tatsuta's voice echo through my head.  
  
'Meh, I don't care, they can watch all they want.' I shrugged before grabbing my boh stick, I could hear the music starting, so I went into my fighting stance, and began doing random attacks, all in sync with the music.  
  
~^ Normal ^~  
  
Naomi kept on training, with her boh stick, sword, hands and feet. But she was completely unaware that Kai was watching her, sure, she knew that someone was observing her training, but she didn't exactly know whom. When Naomi was finished, she was slightly panting for breath, she had gone none stop until her c.d. had finished, and that c.d. was longer than she thought it was. Naomi put all of her training equipment back into their proper places, and when she spun around to go change, she saw Kai standing at the doorway.  
  
"Umm, hi Kai." She nervously greeted him. "You weren't watching me train that entire time were you?"  
  
"Yes I was actually." Kai simply answered.  
  
"Uh, well, I'm going to go take a shower, see ya later Kai!" Naomi quickly retreated back upstairs and into her bedroom, leaving Kai standing at the doorway, a confused expression set across his features. 


	18. Holy crap!

Crap, updating is becoming a rather difficult task! But I will keep on updating, even if it might seem slow, because of stupid school, and stupid homework. Man I hate my teachers. Time to ignore my rambling and on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at last chapter to see what I don't own, which is obviously Beyblade, since if I did own Beyblade, I would have a lot more money than I do now.  
  
~^ Chapter 16 - Holy crap! ^~  
  
The months passed by quickly, and it was now early December, all of the teams that were competing in the Canadian Tournament, were now arriving in Ottawa. Since the tournament was so close to starting, Mr. Dickinson had booked the Bladebreakers a hotel room, so they wouldn't have to drive half an hour every time they would have a battle. Naomi had decided, that since they were in downtown, she would show them all of the great places to go. Unfortunately for her, Will and the others had to go to school, so she wouldn't be able to hang out with them that day, but she had planned to go to her house at the end of the day to see them.  
  
"These are the Parliament Buildings. We can take a tour of them if you want?" Naomi asked the five boys behind her when they were standing in front of the miraculous green roofed Parliament Buildings of Canada.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to see all the rooms in there." Max excitedly said, everyone agreed with them, and Naomi went through the large oak doors in the front of one of the huge buildings, and went up to a small desk. She came back to the boys and led them through another set of doors.  
  
"Whoa, this place is huge." Tyson gaped after Naomi had brought them to a large circular room, with beautiful paintings on the walls, and statues on each pillar.  
  
"Yep, now, do you guys want to go up to the bell tower? That's my favorite place, and it has a great view." Naomi smiled at Tyson; he was acting way too much like a tourist, crazy bottomless pit. When they all agreed to go up to the tall bell tower, Naomi walked out of the large room, followed by Tyson and the others, up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, and then turned left.  
  
"Hello there, will you all be going up to the bell tower this fine afternoon?" A young man in about his 20's asked them once they had reached a small elevator, which obviously led up to the bell tower.  
  
"Yep." Naomi cheerfully answered. The man nodded and explained to them that only three could go up the elevator at a time, so Naomi went with Kai and Rei, since she couldn't stand Tyson that much, while Tyson, Max, and Kenny went in a group.  
  
"Welcome to the highest point in the Parliament Buildings." Naomi grinned, they were in a small room of the bell tower, and since it was a weekday, they were the only ones up there.  
  
"What the hell are those things?" Tyson asked pointing to the ceiling, which was covered in rectangular pieces of glass, all hanging, and squished together. (A.N. If anyone's ever been up in the bell tower of the parliament buildings, then you should know what I'm talking about, but if you haven't then ummm, let your imagination take over -_-;)  
  
"You know what, I actually have no idea, but you should cover your ears." Naomi raised her hands over her ears. The only person that didn't listen to her was of course, Tyson, who got a huge sound blast of all of the bells in the tower ringing, telling them that it was one o'clock.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." Tyson stood there, eyes wide. Naomi just laughed and brought everyone, back down the elevator, and into the outdoors once again.  
  
"Fresh air is a goo-" Naomi stopped when she saw something over Max's shoulder, she began snorting, and she was obviously trying to hold her laughter in. "Holy crap."  
  
"What's so funny?" Max asked her, he had thought she was laughing at him, but when Naomi pointed over his shoulder, and Max turned around, he saw what she had been laughing about.  
  
"What the hell is that? Looks like a frikin lime." Naomi laughed, everyone but Kai sweat dropped. Naomi had been laughing at a boy, not just any boy, but a boy with bright green hair, who of course was Oliver.  
  
"Uh, Naomi, I know Oliver's hair is interesting and all but..." Rei snickered slightly.  
  
"Oops, I didn't know who that was at first." Naomi apologized and quickly stopped giggling.  
  
"Well come on, lets go say hi to them!" Tyson grinned, he was way to enthusiastic about things. "Yo, Johnny!" Naomi hid behind Rei when all four Majestics came walking over to them.  
  
"Hello, and who's the new recruit?" Enrique asked after seeing Naomi hiding behind Rei.  
  
"Oh, this is Naomi, our newest team member." Tyson smiled while pulling Naomi out from behind Rei. Enrique looked her up and down, which made Naomi very uncomfortable.  
  
"Can you stop that please?" She asked in a very irritated tone.  
  
"And why should I do that, you are a very pretty girl just to tell you." Enrique smiled slightly.  
  
"You can think what you want, but I would like it if you would just stop please." Naomi crossed her arms and glared at Enrique, piercing him with a cold gaze.  
  
'Naomi, settle down before you hurt someone, which will most likely be that Enrique kid.' Tatsuta warned her mistress.  
  
'Fine, but who does he think he is, frikin flirt.' Naomi growled slightly before turning her back to Enrique.  
  
****I'm sooo sorry, I know perfectly well that this chapter was shorter than my others, but I have a little thing called writers block (once again) so don't blame me! The next chapter should be good though, since I got my idea for it from the music channel on t.v. that I watch all the time.**** 


	19. Top 20

Oh ya! This chapters gonna be great. Man I love Much Music, I thank them soo much for this idea, hehehe. And another idea which I got from another fic I read, but enough about my fabulous mind, and on with the story!! (p.s. sorry once again for the last chapter for being so short, I'll try and make up for it in this one. ^_^) But first, here's a quick bio on yet another oc. Oh, and I have no clue who to pair her up with, so ya, any ideas, any at all?  
  
Breanna (Bre) Summner  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: September 20  
  
Hair: Golden brown, past her elbows, and in little curls  
  
Eyes: Light green, she wears glasses, but they aren't huge, they're those ones that are really nifty, ya know, the ones with the sort of thicker than usual frames, and they actually look good on her.  
  
Height: 5 5'  
  
Clothing: Light blue faded jeans, blood red blouse with only the center button done up, with a black starry tank top underneath, she wears a silver necklace with a star pendant around her neck, and also wears sky blue skate board shoes.  
  
Personality: Bre is a really joyful person, she's always in a good mood, and can make practically anyone laugh. An easier way to put her personality, is saying that Bre is just like Max, except female version. Naomi and Bre have only been friends for four years, since they met when they began middle school. But even though Bre's relationship with Naomi, isn't as strong as Will's, she's still on Naomi's bestest friends list. Bre doesn't beyblade, but she is a great fan, and always cheers Naomi on whenever she's in a battle against someone. When Naomi met Bre, she decided to teach her how to snowboard, since Bre wanted to try so badly, after Naomi had told he how great it was, and thanks to Naomi's wonderful teaching methods, Bre is now a great boarder.  
  
Likes: Hanging out with her friends, meeting new people, shopping, snowboarding, and playing pranks on people with Naomi and her friends.  
  
Dislikes: Bullies, racist people, clowns, sexist people, and snobs.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 17 - Top 20 ^~  
  
After Naomi's encounter with Enrique, the flirt-o-matic as she now called him, her and the others decided to go to her house for the rest of the day, where they were waiting for Will, and the rest of Naomi's friend to come by after school.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, no- ooooh!" Naomi was spread across the basement couch and was flipping through the t.v. channels, until she stopped on something that looked rather interesting. She then got up from her spot, and grabbed her cell phone that was resting on the small coffee table in front of the couch; she turned it on, dialed some numbers, and then put it to her ear. On the other end, a young woman picked up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hi, is Bre there, this is Naomi." Naomi impatiently bounced on the couch, never taking her eyes off of the t.v. screen, which had some music video on.  
  
"Oh hey Naomi, what's up?" Bre asked her friend.  
  
"Bre, turn to channel 29, the top 20's are gonna be on soon." Naomi began grinning slightly. "Or if you hurry, you can come over here, since we have about 10 minutes." There was a pause on the other end, while Bre was asking her parents if she could go over to her friend's house.  
  
"Ya sure! I'll be there in five k?" She excitedly said.  
  
"Okay, see you in a bit, buh byez." Naomi hung up the phone and laid it back onto the coffee table.  
  
Five minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Naomi ran upstairs and flung the door open. She was soon in a tight hug with her friend.  
  
"Hey Bre! I haven't seen you in awhile." Naomi grinned to the golden haired girl in front of her. Bre was wearing her regular clothes, but she had a dark green baggy sweatshirt over her top half, since it was winter and all. "Oh ya! Come downstairs, you got to meet my team!" Naomi ran down the basement stairs, pulling Bre behind her.  
  
"Hey guys! This is Bre!" She happily called over to the five boys that were around the t.v. They all got up when Bre came a little closer, and greeted her, well, except for Kai... of course.  
  
"Hey there, I'm Tyson!" Tyson shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Max, nice to meet ya!" Max grinned over to her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kenny, but they just call me Chief." Kenny smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rei, and that's Kai." Rei pointed over to Kai who was sitting on one of the couches, arms crossed, eyes closed. Bre leaned over to Naomi and whispered something in her ear; she looked over the guys, and then started giggling.  
  
"Holy crap, you're right, they are!" She held her hand over her mouth, doing all she could to hold down her laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tyson rudely asked the two giggling girls; Naomi stopped and cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, you see, there's this show thing that's airing tonight, and it's the top 20 hottest beybladers from around the world, first it's the guys, then the girls." Naomi smiled. "You guys can do something else if you want, but I would think you would be interested, since Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kai are in the top 20's for the guys."  
  
"Yep." Bre and Naomi began laughing slightly.  
  
"What?!" Tyson's eyes widened. "We're in the top 20's!?"  
  
"Ya, but Tyson, I don't think you're going to be anywhere near the top." Naomi snickered slightly. "You're probably going to be, 15th or something."  
  
"Yo Naomi, if we watch this stupid count down with you, then you have to watch the top 20 hottest girls!" A cheerful voice came from the stairs, when Naomi spun around she saw Will, and the others.  
  
"Like I care, but Will, you know what I heard." Naomi crossed her arms.  
  
"What?" Will cocked his head.  
  
"I heard that you're in the top 20's too, and I bet you're going to be by the bottom, and no where near the top." Naomi stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Oh we'll just see about that. 10 bucks says that I'm near the top." Will challenged.  
  
"Ok then." Naomi smugly replied.  
  
"Good lord. Some how, some way, they always turn out having some sort of bet." Bre sighed.  
  
The countdown was just about over, and Naomi was rolling around with laughter when a re-cap of the positions of all the boys went by.  
  
"Ha! Tyson's in 15th, just like I thought. Max, I'm just surprised, you came in 5th. And, damn it, Will, you came in 3rd." Naomi growled, she had lost 10 dollars of good money to Will.  
  
"And Rei's in second place!!" Bre pointed at the t.v. screen.  
  
"I guessed that would happen, since all the stupid preps at are school all like him and Kai the best." Naomi snorted.  
  
"But who's first is what I want to know!" Bre whined like a little girl.  
  
"Look for yourself." Naomi motioned her hand towards the t.v. "And the winner is..."  
  
"Kai?!" Tyson gaped.  
  
"I guess so." Naomi laughed at Tyson's reaction, until she looked over to Bre, and saw her holding a light pink magazine. Naomi jumped from her spot on the couch and took the magazine away from Bre, and hid it behind her back.  
  
"Naomi what are you...ooooh! I know!" Bre grinned slightly. She then slowly got up from her seat on the couch, and walked over to Naomi.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She warned.  
  
"Oh but I am." Bre snickered, she then squeezed Naomi's kneecap, causing her to fall to the ground, and then took the magazine away from her.  
  
"What's so bad 'bout a simple magazine?" A dumfounded Tyson asked.  
  
"This." Bre smiled and thrust the magazine toward Tyson, who took it in confusion, and stared at the cover, which showed a rather pretty girl blowing a kiss, with a blue and silver beyblade in her hand, which was doing the gesture.  
  
"Holy crap!!" Conor yelled once he had seen the person on the cover.  
  
"Naomi?!" Will had also seen the magazine, and had taken it away from Tyson. "Whoa."  
  
"Shut up, they made me do that." Naomi muttered, her cheeks bright red. "The one inside is worse."  
  
"Oh really?" Will snickered slightly and began flipping through the pages of the magazine. His eyes went wide when he stopped turning the pages. The others went over to see what he was looking at, well except for Kai, and they simply stared in awe.  
  
"Whoa. Naomi, that's you?" Tyson asked, he still hadn't taken his eyes off of the picture of his teammate. The picture was of Naomi, in a fitted blue halter-top, and beige kakis. One of her hands was lazily hanging behind her backside, and the other was on her kakis, pulling slightly on her pants, exposing quite a bit of her hip. Her eyes were staring sweetly at whoever was looking at the picture, her lips were parted slightly, and her silk like brown hair was framing her face perfectly.  
  
"I hated those god damn clothes." Naomi bitterly mumbled. "Now, since you seem to be finished ogling that picture, can I have that magazine back now?" Will let out an angry sigh, and handed the pink magazine back to Naomi, who huffed and plopped onto the couch that Kai was sitting on.  
  
'Man, they haven't said my name yet, I wonder if I'm even in this thing?' Naomi thought, they were now watching the top 20 girls, and it was nearing the end, they were already on number three.  
  
'If you be patient then you will see.' Tatsuta calmly explained.  
  
'But what if I'm not in it at all, then Will would have a great laugh.' Naomi bit her bottom lip, the countdown had just finished number two, and Naomi watched as she saw who number one was...  
  
"What the hell!?!?!" She yelled, it turned out, that the number one girl beyblader was her.  
  
"After seeing that picture, I would have to agree." James muttered over to Greg.  
  
"Oh be quiet." Naomi crossed her arms. "But hey, at least I got a better place then most of you." Tyson guessed that Naomi was pointing that comment at him and began growling.  
  
"Tyson, remember what I told you about growling like that? You sound like an old car." Naomi laughed slightly.  
  
Okee dokee!! Another chapter done, how'd you like it, did ya love it, hate it, or just find it stupid? That's what I wanna know, and I don't really care about flames either. And yes, I just realized, this idea is pretty stupid, but meh, it takes up a chapter, and it took quite awhile to write. So until the next chapter...TTFN ta ta for now! 


	20. Lessons

Ok, I'm going to work extra hard on this chapter, since I have to baby sit tomorrow, which means I won't be able to work on any of my story, so don't blame me!! But hey baby sitting = $, so it's all good. Anywho, I've had the idea for this chapter for quite awhile now, so it should, emphasize should, be easy for me to write, but don't expect anything. Oh, and thanks to a certain reviewer for giving me yet another idea, so I thank you Bella4Max, and I'm gonna pair Bre with Max, just to make you happy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, only oc's  
  
~^ Chapter 18 - Lessons ^~  
  
"What!?" Naomi yelled into her silver cell phone, she was talking to James, who had called about 5 minutes earlier. "What do you mean you can't go?!"  
  
"Greg and I can't go to Fortune with you today, cause we um, kinda got in just a little trouble with our parents." James sheepishly explained.  
  
"Fine, I guess that Bre will just have to fill in. See ya later James...Bye." Naomi sighed. She was bringing the guys up to a ski resort called Camp Fortune for the day. Not only did she want to go boarding, but also she wanted to attempt to teach Tyson, or anyone for that matter, how to snowboard. Lucky for them, winter had come early that year, and the ground was covered knee deep in fluffy white snow.  
  
"Aw man. Now I have to teach one of these guys how to board! But I suck at teaching!" Bre whined.  
  
"Bre, how would you know you're a bad teacher, if you've never even tried to teach anyone anything before." Naomi blankly stated.  
  
"Oh ya. You got a point there." Bre smiled slightly.  
  
"Anyway, lets figure out who's going to teach who." Naomi rested her chin on her thumb in thought. "All I know is that I'm not going to get Tyson."  
  
"Jeez up Naomi. Tyson can't be that bad." Will shrugged.  
  
"Ok then. You take him." Naomi snickered slightly, oh boy; Will sure didn't know what he was getting himself into. "Ok Bre, you pick." Naomi leaned closer to her friend and whispered:  
  
"I think you should take Max, since you seem to fancy him so much." She grinned; this comment caused her to receive a rather painful punch from Bre.  
  
"I don't really care." Bre huffed. Naomi just shook her head and sighed, this was going to be an interesting day.  
  
After a long while of driving, and reasoning with Bre, Naomi had finally paired everyone off, and they were at Camp Fortune. Some how, some way, Naomi had convinced Kai to actually let her teach him some things; at least he wasn't sitting inside with Kenny, in his usual Kai stance. (A/N: I'm going to do what the day was like which each of the paired off people so ya, don't get confuzzled, tee hee, confuzzled is a funny word.)  
  
~^ Tyson & Will ^~  
  
"And there he goes again." Will muttered to himself, he was watching Tyson 'trying' to get stopping right, but kept on falling in the process.  
  
"This doesn't seem very fun." Tyson huffed once he had gotten up from the ground.  
  
"Tyson, all you need to remember, is to keep your body straight, bend your knees, and lean back, but not too much." Will explained, while showing Tyson what to do.  
  
"Ok, I got it now!" Tyson grinned and then began doing what Will had told him, and as surprising as it may seem, he succeeded in actually not falling, and stopping correctly.  
  
"Good job Tyson. Now the hard part, turning." Will sighed, oh boy, now this was going to be hard.  
  
~^ Max & Bre ^~  
  
"Ok, ready?" Bre giggled, her and Max were about to get off of a chair lift, that lead to one of her favorite hills.  
  
"Yep, so I just sit on my board, like a sled or something?" Max grinned.  
  
"M-Hm, that's exactly what you do, and just turn and then plop your knees on the ground, that should make you stop." Bre explained. Max simply nodded. When their boards touched the snowy ground, the two bent down and sat on their snowboards, using them as sleds, and easily sliding away from the ski lift. Once they had made their way over to the actual hill, they sat down did up their bindings, and got ready to go.  
  
"Ok, what to do first." Bre pondered. "I know! I'll do Naomi's little teaching method thingy!" She then went in front of Max, and stopped, facing him. "K, now, put some weight on the back of your feets, so you're in the stopping position, and take my hands." Bre held out her hands, which Max gladly took.  
  
"Now what?" He smiled.  
  
"Put more pressure on your right foot, now your left, and then your right..." Bre laughed at Max's expression, her instructions had caused him to sideslip, not to too much, but just enough for him to make a real odd facial expression.  
  
"And what is this for?" Max squeaked slightly.  
  
"Well, if you can't do a sharp turn, and your near the side of the hill or something, then side slipping will get you as far as you need to go." Bre laughed slightly. "Now, you ready to learn some more stuff?"  
  
"Yeah!" Max answered, a little too enthusiastically.  
  
~^ Rei & Conor ^~  
  
"ICE!!" Conor yelled and quickly stopped, Rei followed, but fell on his backside with a small * thump*.  
  
"Oh man, I've done that before, hurts like hell, don't it?" Conor smiled and helped Rei off of the ground. Even though him and Rei had never really talked before, they had become fast friends.  
  
"Just a little." Rei laughed.  
  
"But hey, at least you learn quick. Poor Will is probably having just a dandy time with Tyson." Conor sarcastically stated.  
  
"But what about Naomi? She has Kai to deal with." Rei said.  
  
"Meh, she can handle it. Knowing her, she's probably going to turn out getting into some sort of trouble, but hey, who knows!" Conor grinned. Rei just shook his head while laughing slightly.  
  
~^ Kai & Naomi ^~  
  
"Jeez up." Naomi muttered slightly, she then rubbed her ribs, where a slight pain was stinging. She remembered how when she had dropped by her house to grab her snowboard and the rest of her gear, that Koby had made her trip, and fall down the stairs...once again. "Damn dog."  
  
"Humph." Kai crossed his arms, he was sitting on the ground beside Naomi, for some reason, he was having trouble getting up, and kept on falling back wards.  
  
"Jeez, I would expect the great Kai Hiwatari to at least be able to get up off the ground." Naomi laughed and slid in front of him, holding out her hand. She heard Kai grumble something, before taking her hand, and lifting himself off the snow covered ground.  
  
"Quick, put your weight on the back of your feet, so you don't fall again." Naomi quickly instructed. She watched as Kai stumbled over the simple command, but finally stood up straight, lodged in the spot he was in.  
  
"This isn't as easy as you though it was going to be, huh?" Naomi smiled. "You should've seen me the first time, now that was funny."  
  
"It is much more difficult than I expected." Kai admitted.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you're a quick learner, and even if you aren't, I'm pretty damn patient." Naomi grinned. "Okay, this is how I taught Bre, now take my hands, and put your weight on your left foot, then your right, and so on and so forth." Kai raised an eyebrow at her, but followed her instructions anyway, and quickly learned what Naomi was teaching him.  
  
An hour later, Naomi had taught Kai practically everything, well not everything, but the basics, like turning, stopping, recovering if you fall, stuff like that, and just as she had said, Kai had learned rather quickly. At the moment, her and Kai were going down a hill called Peeno, which was rather easy.  
  
"Come on Kai!" Naomi whined. "Just one race!"  
  
"Fine." Kai finally agreed, for some odd reason, to him, he just couldn't say no to Naomi.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Naomi grinned and then sped off down the hill. Kai just shook his head and followed. Naomi was on one side of the hill, while Kai was on the other. They were both nearing the end, but Naomi was closer, when she sped up, she didn't notice a skier cut across her path, so she didn't have time to stop, and fell onto the ground, hitting her head rather hard.  
  
"Stupid skier." She muttered, lifting her aching body off of the cold earth.  
  
"Are you ok, I'm terribly sorry for cutting you off, it was an accident." The person that had caused Naomi to fall came up to her.  
  
"It's alright, it happens all the time, so I'm used to it. It's sort of my fault too." Naomi smiled as she painfully stood up. She then took off her hat, and brushed off all of the snow that was covering it. "I was going just a little too fast, having races with people can do that to ya."  
  
"Wait a minute, I recognize you from somewhere." The young man pondered, Naomi looked at him questionly; he had dirty blonde hair, and honey brown eyes, which were studying her features.  
  
'Uh-oh, hopefully he didn't watch the countdown.' Naomi mentally squeaked.  
  
"You're that Naomi girl, I saw my sister reading some beyblade magazine with your picture on it." The boy smiled.  
  
"How 'bout that?" Naomi faked a grin. "I have to go find my friends, so um, buh bye!" She quickly said before sliding down the rest of the hill, where Kai was waiting for her at the bottom.  
  
"What happened?" He immediately asked after Naomi had removed one of her bindings.  
  
"Nothing much, some skier just cut me off and I fell, nothing big." She shrugged.  
  
"Well, are you ok?" Kai asked, surprising both himself, and Naomi.  
  
"Ya, my ribs hurt a little, but other than that, I'm just dandy!" Naomi answered.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ok, hopefully you liked this chapter, I kind of had writers block near the end, so that explains that, but ya, you can review if you like, but for now TTFN, ta ta for now! 


	21. Replenish

Okee, dokee, got my money, so I'm happy! Now, I'm gonna start the tournament in this chapter, so ya, now that that's done with, ummm I can't think of anything else to say, so ya! Read the damn chapter! Just kidding bout the damn part.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own show, only oc's (man it's like I'm a flippin robot!)  
  
~^ Chapter 19 - Replenish ^~  
  
"Tyson, you really have to learn to wake up on time." Naomi growled, it had taken over 20 long stressful minutes to just wake up Tyson that morning, and they were almost late for their first match in the Canadian tournament.  
  
"Ya, ya, whatever you say your highness." Tyson mumbled.  
  
"Oh shut up." Naomi rolled her eyes.  
  
'When will this thing start? Jeez, it feels like we've been waiting forever!' She mentally screamed.  
  
'Well someone's over exaggerating just a tiny bit.' Tatsuta laughed. Naomi simply sighed and shook her head. "Hey Chief, what's the info on the team we're going against?"  
  
"Well, Dizzi says that they call themselves the, Hurricanes, and that they're pretty good. But I'm sure you can take them." Kenny smiled up at Naomi. "Do you want to go up for one of the matches?"  
  
"Sure, I don't care which one." Naomi shrugged. "Oh what the hell! I'll go up first!"  
  
"Hey! I wanted to go first!" Tyson whined after hearing what Naomi had said.  
  
"And I care because?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hello Beybladers, and fans! And welcome to the official Canadian tournament!" Jazzman (A.N.: Is that his name?) shouted, which caused everyone in the audience to cheer very loudly.  
  
"Holy shit!" Naomi yelled, but quickly covered her mouth afterwards.  
  
"And what's the matter with you?" Kai coldly asked.  
  
"That stupid announcer guy is louder than I thought, and I didn't mean to say shit...aww crap I did it again!" Naomi smacked her head in frustration.  
  
"Let's hear a loud welcome for The Hurricanes!" The crowd erupted into cheers once again when a team made up of 5 boys stood up, waving their arms to the audience.  
  
"And now, say hello to the world champs, The Bladebreakers!" And even bigger applause came for the six team members when a spotlight shone down on them. Naomi was feeling slightly nervous.  
  
'So many people.' She thought.  
  
'Don't worry about it, just calm down.' Tatsuta sweetly said to her mistress. Naomi smiled and took a deep breath.  
  
"Now, let's get our first two bladers up here!" On Jazzman's shout, a boy, with red-black hair, stood up from the other teams bench, and walked in front of the blue dish, he wore pale baggy blue jeans, with a red and gray quarter length shirt. Naomi quickly stood up from her own team's bench, and joyfully walked over to the opposite side of the dish.  
  
"Looks like The Hurricanes team captain, Nathan, will be going against Naomi, the newest member of The Bladebreakers!" Jazzman yelled. Naomi could hear catcalls, and whistle from the crowd around her, which caused her to blush slightly, but she quickly shook her head, and clicked her blade into her launcher, and readied herself.  
  
"Nathan is known for his great power, and his deadly, Chains of Death attack, but the bad thing is, that we don't have any info on Naomi." Jazzman pouted slightly. "But. I'm sure will find everything out soon enough! SO, 3...2...1. Let it Rip!!" Naomi and Nathan launched their blades in unison, which immediately began attacking each other, once they had landed in the blue dish.  
  
"You're pretty good, but, I bet you don't have a bit-beast, so this should be pretty easy. Mortis! Show yourself!" Nathan instructed to his black beyblade, which began to glow a dark blood red color. Slowly, a terrifying black dragon, whose wings were torn, and had chains around its front and hind legs, came crawling out of its bit-chip. The horrible beast caused a shiver to run throughout Naomi's body, but she quickly shook it off.  
  
"You shouldn't judge peoples abilities." She snickered. "Come on Tatsuta!" The far too familiar elegant silver dragon flew out of Naomi's beyblade, and landed gracefully in front of Mortis, who looked like nothing compared to her. After a long moment of piercing glares between the two dragons, they began viciously attacking each other, Mortis, was tearing away at Tatsuta's amazing silver wings, ripping holes in them, and also scratching at her skin, which caused small trails of blood to go down her arms and legs.  
  
"Tatsuta! Spark Plug, now!" Naomi yelled up to her bit-beast, who roared in response, and wrapped the horrible black Mortis in her tail, she then placed her clawed hands on his shoulders, and just like with Saber, sent bolt of electricity through his body. But unfortunately for Naomi, her attack hadn't defeated Mortis like it had with Saber, but only weakened him. She was going to do another one of her strongest attacks, but for some reason felt weak, and just decided to wait until later, but for now, she would just hit Mortis repeatedly with smaller blows.  
  
"That's it! Mortis, use your Chains of Death!" Nathan bitterly told his bit- beast. The black dragon backed away from Tatsuta, and a horrible aura surrounded him, as his onyx chains, which were around his limbs, lengthened, and began entwining around Tatsuta's body, rendering her helpless. The chains cut into Tatsuta's skin, sending ruby red blood down her neck, arms, legs, tail, and even her wings, which were tightly pressed against her body.  
  
"No," Naomi weakly murmured. " Tatsuta, come on, I know you can do this!" Tatsuta's golden eyes shone with a new power, she bent her neck down, and clamped her jaws around a line of chains, which she forcefully pulled away from her body, and shattered the metal into tiny pieces. All of the black onyx, which was wrapped around Tatsuta's body, fell to the floor, covered in the silver dragons blood. Naomi stared up at her bit-beast in awe, she never imagined that she would've been able to get out of that one, but somehow she had. All she knew was that she couldn't handle to see Tatsuta get hurt the way she was, and then, her bit-beast was free.  
  
'Naomi, I think I can use my other power now.' Tatsuta turned her eyes to her mistress. 'Just concentrate.' Naomi nodded.  
  
"Okay, Tatsuta, use Replenish!" She used the first word that had come to her mind. Tatsuta draped her wings around her body, and a silver glow surrounded her, when the glow disappeared, and she removed her wings, all of her cuts were gone, but the blood was still there.  
  
"Now! Let's finish him off! Frosty Thunder attack!" The atmosphere of the stadium went cold, and a dark air was created around Mortis, soon, hundreds, upon thousands of deathly icicles came plummeting from nowhere, all hitting Mortis head on. After the shower of ice had stopped, a colossal bolt of lightning, crashed down on Mortis, who couldn't handle the incredible force, and phased out. Naomi looked down into the blue dish in front of her, Tatsuta's attack had completely destroyed Nathan's blade, while hers was spinning triumphantly next to it, which soon leapt from the dish, and into her palm.  
  
"That was awesome!" Naomi beamed toward Nathan, who smiled in return, while gathering up his broken blade.  
  
"Ya it was, that was the best battle I've ever had, and you deserved to win it." He grinned before walking back to his team's bench. Naomi soon went off to her own bench, where she was quickly congratulated for her win.  
  
"Great job Naomi! You kicked his a-," Tyson began to say as he smacked Naomi's back, but she hit him on the head, and told him to shut up.  
  
"Will you not do that please." She growled, when Tyson had hit her, for some reason it hurt way more than she had expected.  
  
'I'll just talk to Tatsuta later, she should know.' 


	22. Explanation

I was going to work on this chapter later on, but to hell with it, I'm bored out of my mind, and there's absolutely nothing to do, so I'll just write the damn chapter. Sorry bout that, hehe, just ignore me...please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade only my oc's, that's right, MY oc's, ha ha! I feel powerful, well not really.  
  
~^ Chapter 20 - Explanation ^~  
  
"Shut up." Naomi finally snapped, just like in New York, Tyson and Max, were doing there little 'what do you wanna do? Iunno what do you wanna do?' routine, and it was making Naomi go crazy!  
  
"There's a lot for you guys to do here." She calmed down slightly.  
  
"Like..." Max and Tyson said in unison.  
  
Naomi rubbed her temples in frustration. "Something called a games room, and a pool. Those should occupy you two for at least a few hours...I hope."  
  
"Why did you tell them that?" Kai muttered to her.  
  
"Because I want them to annoy someone else other than me for about 5 minutes." Naomi simply answered.  
  
"Makes sense." Kai shrugged. "You're going with them I'm guessing?"  
  
"No, not today, I need to have a little talk with someone." Naomi smiled, grabbed her light blue winter jacket off of the table, and walked out the door.  
  
'Am I in trouble?' Tatsuta asked once they were outside. It was a beautiful winters night, light fluffy snowflakes floated down from the sky and landed softly on everything, covering anything they touched in a thin layer of snow.  
  
"Yes and no." Naomi answered so quietly no one walking by was able to hear her. She then walked into an empty park, and sat down on a swing, and began swaying back and forth, Naomi reached into her pocket and pulled out her blade.  
  
"What would you like to know?" Tatsuta's blade, which she dwelled in, began to glow, and a small version of her appeared on top of it, staring Naomi directly in the eye.  
  
"First, I wanna know why I'm in pain right now?" Naomi never took her gaze off of the miniature version of her bit-beast.  
  
"I think that might be because, our bond has grown so strong, that when I get hit with an attack as strong as the one I received today, you feel part of it." Tatsuta explained. "But don't worry, the pain should be gone soon."  
  
"Ok." Naomi mumbled. She bowed her head down low, so her soft hair was covering her face. Tatsuta noticed this and flew onto her shoulder, tenderly rubbing her snout against her mistress's neck.  
  
"We should be heading back now, I have a feeling that someone is worried about you." She whispered before flying back in the blue and silver blade in Naomi's hands.  
  
"K." She smiled and put her beyblade back into her jacket pocket, got up from the swing she was on, and brushed the snow off of her head. Naomi began to walk away from the set of swings, but a powerful grip on her wrist stopped her.  
  
"Hey, I saw you on t.v. the other night." A gruff voice came from whoever was holding her. Naomi spun around and came face to face with a guy, no more than two years older than her. He had spiky midnight black hair, and cold icy blue eyes, which were staring at her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Naomi easily tore her arm away from the guy, and rubbed her wrist where he was originally holding onto. She began to run away from the young man, but something caused her to trip and she fell to the ground, and her precious beyblade flew from her pocket, and landed many feet away from her.  
  
"What's this?" The guy who had stopped Naomi in the first place bent down and picked up Tatsuta. "The all mighty Tatsuta, hm, I think I'll keep it."  
  
"Give her back." Naomi growled, her body still ached from her battle earlier that day, but she was determined to get her blade back, just seeing Tatsuta in the hands of someone she couldn't trust caused anger to boil in her blood.  
  
"Come and get it." The guy held Naomi's blade above his head, smirking down at her. Naomi was about to kick the guy in the stomach and get her blade back, but before she even had the chance, someone had already begun taking care of the over aged bully.  
  
"Kai?" Naomi gasped.  
  
"Give me that blade, now!" Kai hissed to the young man, he had his hand tightly around the other guy's wrist, which was holding Tatsuta, and was putting more and more pressure on it by the second. Tatsuta was soon dropped into Kai's open hand, and he let go of the guy's wrist, who quickly ran off before Kai could stop him.  
  
"Here." Kai said while handing Naomi her blade, which she took and put back in her pocket. "I would think that after seeing the way you train you would've been able to take care of that guy quite easily."  
  
"Well, if he had come any other time than now, it would've have been just that easy." Naomi sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai raised an eyebrow to her.  
  
"She means that, thanks to my battle today, she received half of the blow." The miniature version of Tatsuta explained, who was now on Naomi's shoulder, which caused her mistress to jump slightly.  
  
"Don't do that!" Naomi snapped.  
  
"And you don't do that!" Tatsuta barked back.  
  
Naomi laughed. "You're like a child."  
  
"And you are a child." Tatsuta snickered.  
  
Naomi just shrugged. "True."  
  
"Anyway, you see Kai, since Naomi's bond with me has become very strong, it is unfortunate that whenever I get terribly injured in battle, like I did today, she receives half of the blow." Tatsuta turned back to Kai.  
  
"And it sucks." Naomi growled.  
  
"Oh you're nice." Sighed Tatsuta, her tone thick with sarcasm. "I risk my life for those battles you know!" She began acting, rather horribly I might add.  
  
"Oh just go back in the damn beyblade already." Naomi laughed and flicked Tatsuta off of her shoulder, the silver dragon disappeared in a puff off silver smoke, which seeped back into the blade, which was in Naomi's pocket.  
  
"Thank you." Naomi smiled over to Kai.  
  
"For..."He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"For getting my blade back. And way back when, when you helped me get away from that freaky ass guy, in that freaky ass building." Naomi began walking back to their hotel.  
  
'I remember that! Oh, and I remember what Kai said too, something about never letting anything happen to you? Maybe that's why he helped you back there!' Tatsuta's over enthusiastic voice chirped.  
  
'You sound like a little five year old on sugar high.' Naomi laughed.  
  
'I do, oh well!' Tatsuta began humming for no apparent reason.  
  
"You know I didn't think you were going to win that match you were in today." Kai mumbled, not even looking over to Naomi. "But you surprised me, I never knew you were that strong."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth Kai. I didn't think I was going to win that match either." Naomi confessed. "I just didn't want to see Tatsuta get hurt." 


	23. Little Speech

I am on a frikin sugar high right now, and I have the damn hiccups, and they won't go away! And that means this chapter should be rather ...interesting. Yes. Interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my wonderful fabtabulous oc's! All right they aint that wonderful!  
  
~^ Chapter 21 - Little speech ^~  
  
When Naomi and Kai had arrived back in their large suite in the hotel they were staying at, no one else was there, since everyone else was probably off annoying the poor employees of the hotel.  
  
"Shit..."Naomi muttered; she was in her separate room, searching through her bed, closet, suit case, and drawers, but only she knew what she was looking for.  
  
'Where is it?!' She mentally screamed.  
  
'Look to your right...no your other right!' Tatsuta instructed. Naomi listened to her and turned her head, where a silver chain was poking out from underneath one of her pairs of pajama pants.  
  
"Yes!!" She yelled, while pulling on the silver chain, revealing a stunning gold and ruby cross, which had a few diamonds embedded in the center.  
  
"And you made such a big fuss for that necklace because..." Kai asked.  
  
"I made such a big fuss about it, because it belonged to my grandfather." Naomi explained before sitting down on the couch Kai was sitting on. She slowly looked over in Kai's hand and saw the remote. "Hey Kai."  
  
"Hm." He answered.  
  
"Wanna give me the remote." Naomi asked sweetly. Her question had caused Kai to snicker slightly; he had a plan on his mind, and not a nice one at that.  
  
"No, not really." He shrugged.  
  
"You're a party pooper did you know that." Naomi crossed her arms and pouted like a 5-year-old child. Kai couldn't help but let a small smile cross his features; she just looked so cute when she pouted like that.  
  
'CRAP! Nope, didn't think that. Nuh-uh. Not going to even think about me thinking about what I just thought about, not now not ever! But she is cute. Crap, there I go again!' Kai thought, getting quite frustrated with himself.  
  
'Tee hee hee.' Dranzer snickered.  
  
'Oh shut up!' Kai mentally screamed to his bit-beast.  
  
'I can't, this is too funny.' Dranzer began laughing, quite oddly I might add. Since Kai was paying more attention to his battle with Dranzer, he didn't notice Naomi lean over and take the remote out of his hands.  
  
"Ha! Ha! I am the champion! Who has the remote now?" She teased.  
  
"You...but not for long." Kai snickered; he had absolutely no idea why he was being so, nice to Naomi, but he couldn't help it, Naomi was just one of those people you couldn't hate, or be mean to. He jumped over and snatched the remote from her hands and raised it over his head, where it was out of reach for the girl.  
  
"Damn, you ruined my fun!!" Naomi whined. But she stopped quickly when a forceful knock was heard at the door, she skipped joyfully over and swung the door open, but her face turned sour when she saw who was standing there.  
  
"Natalie." Naomi bitterly grumbled, staring at the preppy girl in front of her, who had dark hazel eyes, strawberry blonde hair, which was up in a high ponytail, and was wearing tight light blue jeans, a small pink sweater, and a purple jacket over top.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Naomi spat. (A.N./ not literally, jeez!)  
  
"Not to see you that's for sure!" Natalie answered back.  
  
"Well no one here wants to see you so f-off." Naomi growled.  
  
"No one wants to see me? I'm sure that anyone would want to be with me more than with you!" Natalie snorted.  
  
"You're wrong." Kai came up behind Naomi and glared at the snotty girl in the doorway.  
  
"Psh! Ya right, how could I be wrong? It's true, the only reason anyone would even talk to this brat, is because they feel pity for her. Or they just want to be nice." Natalie sneered.  
  
"Well, I think that you just gave the full description of yourself. Naomi is a much better person than you could ever be, I mean, how can you even think of saying a lie such as that one? She is anything but a brat, and everyone that knows her, likes her for who she is, and has no feelings of pity, whatsoever. But I'm sure if they met you they would feel pity for you, since you would think so horribly of Naomi." Kai snickered. "Now leave before I make you." He then quickly slammed the door shut in the rude girls face and stood in front of the door so she wouldn't be able to open it again.  
  
"Thanks for the little speech Kai." Naomi stared in awe, she couldn't believe what just happened, Kai was being nice, and stood up for her, he even did a little speech about her, that wasn't a bad one, it was nice for jebus's sake! (A.N/ Mama always told me never to say the lord's name in vein! LOL) But, she couldn't help but wonder, if he had actually meant it or not. He was Kai Hiwatari after all, the boy who was supposed to have no emotions for anyone.  
  
'But, I'm positive he wasn't lying, just the look in his eyes, and his tone.' Naomi thought furrowing her eyebrows slightly. She then went over to the couch and sat down, still in the same thoughtful state as before. Kai noticed her expression and sat down beside her, wondering what she was thinking about.  
  
"What's the matter?" He finally asked. Naomi shook her head and smiled over to him.  
  
"Nothing..."She answered.  
  
"You are a really bad liar, did you know that." Kai laughed slightly. (A.N/ But not too much!)  
  
Naomi sighed in defeat and snickered. "Ya caught me." She laughed. "I was jus wondering, if your little speech, was honestly truthful...or you just wanted Natalie to shut up and go away." She looked into Kai's mahogany eyes (A.N/ screw it his eyes are going to be mahogany!), and couldn't help but let a small smile creep across her lips.  
  
'Crap...Tatsuta.' Naomi silently called upon her bit-beast.  
  
'Yes.' The dragon answered calmly.  
  
'What's the matter with me?'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ok, I'm going to leave it there for now, sorry if it seems like a cliffy, but it's late, and I have school tomorrow, so I'll finish it tomorrow when I get home! See ya later! 


	24. Nightmare

Man, that last chapter really did turn out quite oddly didn't it? Now that shows what sugar and hiccups can do to ya! But this one should be a lil similar, since I am pretty damn hyper at the moment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don' t own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 22 - Nightmare ^~(P.S. this is a continuation of chapter 21, just in case you stupid people didn't know that!)  
  
'You mean other than being a psychopath?' Tatsuta laughed.  
  
"That's it." Naomi muttered and got up from the couch her and Kai were sitting on, her beyblade in her hand.  
  
"What're you doing?" Kai asked he didn't like the look on Naomi's face; it was the same look she had when she was about to soak Tyson head to toe for waking her up so early.  
  
"Simply put...Tatsuta's pissing me off." Naomi shrugged. She walked into her room, opened one of the drawers in her dresser, and shoved Tatsuta under many clothes, slamming the drawer shut, she put her hands on her hips in triumph, and walked back to where Kai was.  
  
"It's true." Kai mumbled. Naomi looked over to him, and cocked her head to the side in confusion.  
  
"What's true?" she asked.  
  
"Everything I said was true, and none of it was a lie." Kai simply answered, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I wouldn't expect someone like you to be so...so, nice, and actually mean it." Naomi smiled and flipped over the edge of the couch, landing softly on the cushions. "You just seem like someone who would've simply said screw off to Natalie, or nothing at all."  
  
"Well that Natalie girl was just a bitch, plain and simple." Kai smirked slightly.  
  
"Kai! Language!" Naomi laughed. "Just kidding, I'm not any better."  
  
"I know." Kai snickered slightly.  
  
"Oh you're nice. Now give me the damn remote." Naomi began trying to grab the remote from Kai's hand, but he kept either putting it in his other hand, or raising it above his head. The little, 'War for the Remote' as Naomi called it, went on for quite awhile, that is until, Naomi's clumsy side took over, and she fell. Not only did she fall, bet when she tripped, she grabbed the closest thing to her, which at the time, was Kai, who fell with her, and thus, falling on top of her.  
  
"Uh, hi Kai." Naomi's cheeks turned bright red, after the realization of how close she and Kai were.  
  
"Oh, jeez, ya." Kai stuttered, quickly getting up from the carpet. He then held out his hand and helped Naomi off of the floor as well.  
  
~^ Later that night ^~  
  
Naomi had fallen asleep on the couch, with a rather thick book about Greek mythology in her hands. The others were back, and they too were asleep but in their own beds. Kai was debating whether or not to move Naomi to her room, but he decided against it, since she looked so peaceful. But soon her peaceful dreams turned into nightmares.  
  
~^ Dream ^~  
  
Naomi stood in darkness, the presence of evil extremely evident in the atmosphere, Naomi was scared, more like terrified, of what could possibly be lurking in the shadows around her. In the distance, she could see a faint silver light, and as an instinct, ran towards it, expecting an exit to be there. But she was wrong. In front of her was Tatsuta. Her precious bit-beast, and her friend, in the horrible onyx chains she had seen her in earlier that day. Except this time, she couldn't help the dragon; for when Naomi tried to speak, nothing came out, not even a syllable, only a slight squeak.  
  
'This is a dream, I know it.' Naomi thought. 'But why can't I wake up!' She collapsed to her knees, onto the cold dark floor, tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't do anything, nothing, just watch her bit-beast wreath in pain under the onyx chains that were cutting into her skin. Naomi couldn't look at the silver dragon anymore, and shut her eyes tightly, allowing a river of tears to roll down her cheeks, but when she opened her eyes again, Tatsuta was gone and she was in the living room area of her team's hotel suite.  
  
"What could that dream have meant?" Naomi silently muttered to herself. She raised her head from the pillow, which it was laying on, but when she did, she felt dizzy, and had to rest her head in her hands.  
  
'Oh man, please don't tell me I'm getting sick.' She groaned slightly. "Stupid frikin dream."  
  
"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself, people will wonder." Naomi quickly looked to where the feminine voice she heard had come from, and came face to face with the miniature version of Tatsuta, who was on her shoulder.  
  
"Not now Tatsuta." Naomi muttered, her words causing Tatsuta's face to fill with concern.  
  
"Something's up." She flew over and floated in front of Naomi's face. "You're not feeling well, I can tell." (A.N./ Aaah I didn't mean to rhyme there.)  
  
"Not only that, but I had a nightmare that I think you should know about." Naomi told Tatsuta about her terrifying dream, pin pointing every last detail, of how she felt, and what she thought.  
  
"That is strange. All I have to say is, watch out, and be extra careful. For now, get some rest, you should feel better by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." The silver bit-beat smiled, pulled Naomi's blankets back over her body, and went back into the blade she dwelled in, which was out of it's prison in a drawer, and was on the small table beside the couch Naomi was sleeping on.  
  
~^ Morning ^~  
  
"And what's the matter with you?" Tyson asked once he had received a rather hard punch in the gut, which was his punishment for shaking Naomi so hard to wake her up.  
  
"You shaking me so frikin hard." Naomi growled slightly. "And just take into consideration that I'm not feeling all to well at the moment."  
  
"You lie." Tyson glared over to Naomi, who sent back a stare just as evil.  
  
"Man, you can be really stupid at times, did you know that?" Tatsuta grinned; once again she was perched on Naomi's shoulder, in her smaller form of course.  
  
"Oh be quiet you. Tyson, why would I lie? But there's no need to worry! It's not like we have a match today or anything." Naomi shrugged.  
  
"True...Damnit, I'm bored already!" Max began yelling for no apparent reason.  
  
"Well that was random." Naomi stared at Max. 'Tatsuta, do ya think you could possibly help me get all better in a few hours, I have places to be.'  
  
'I'm on it!' Tatsuta disappeared from Naomi's shoulder in a puff of silver smoke, and silently began healing her mistress.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Well that sucked, but the next chapter should be much better, considering it's something that I'm going to have to do, ok it may seem confusing, but screw it! I'll explain later! 


	25. School

Okay, see now, for me to be able to graduate high school, I need 40 flippin hours of community service! Damn, that's going to suck big time! But ya, the idea for this chapter came from me thinking of what I'm going to do for my 40 hours of flippin community service! I'll explain after I'm finished. -_-u  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 23 - School ^~  
  
"Where are we going?" Max asked Naomi, her and the rest of the boys, excluding Kenny who was working back in their hotel suite, were walking through a small forest.  
  
"My old elementary school. An easy way to put it, is, I'm bored, everyone at that school knows me, and they will probably let us use the gym." Naomi shrugged.  
  
About ten minutes later, Naomi and the others were walking through the field of Jockvale Elementary (A.N./ that was my schools name to tell you the honest truth.), which was covered in extremely slippery ice, since it was winter and all. Somehow, some way, Tyson and the others had actually woken up early for Kai's training that morning, so now it was 8:30 am.  
  
"Crap, I didn't know it was so early." Naomi muttered slightly, after seeing many children from ages 5-10 crowded around different areas of the school. "Meh, the bell should ring in 15 minutes, so that gives us plenty of time."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"What I mean is that we need to sign in, get us some visitor passes, and Tyson, you're going to fall if you step...there." Naomi laughed after seeing Tyson fall flat on his face; she had fallen in that exact spot many times before, and knew its hazards.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Tyson growled while brushing small bits of snow off of his clothes.  
  
"Because I didn't want to, and it's funny as hell when you fall. Oh, and all those kids are laughing at you too." Naomi grinned and walked onto the paved part of the schoolyard.  
  
"Naomi, I'm going to get you back, you know that right?" Tyson said once he and the others had caught up with her.  
  
"You can try Tyson, but I assure you that you will not succeed." Naomi explained.  
  
After Naomi had gotten everyone their visitor's pass, and talked with many people in the office, she began wandering the halls.  
  
"Guys quiet, I'm gonna scare the shit out of my old teacher." Naomi whispered once she had stopped in front of an open door, which had a class inside. The children which were inside the classroom, looked no older than 7.  
  
"I think she's a little busy with teaching and all." Max hesitantly explained.  
  
"And I care because?" Naomi rolled her eyes at him. "Watcha doin?" She yelled into the classroom, causing every one of the children, and the teacher, to jump from the unexpected noise.  
  
"Naomi, what have I told you about doing that?" A middle-aged woman who was obviously the teacher growled.  
  
"Uumm, not to do it?" Naomi answered dumbly, her answer causing many children in the classroom to laugh slightly.  
  
"Now who's the stupid one?" Naomi heard Tyson snicker from behind her, and turned around quickly, covering his mouth before he could say anything else.  
  
"Tyson, if you be quiet, you can eat all the food you want at my house." Naomi hissed.  
  
"Uh, Naomi." Max tapped her on the shoulder getting her attention, and pointed toward the class of small children, whom were all gaping at the sight of the people at the door.  
  
"Uh-oh. I forgot to explain that, um, the kids here are kinda obsessed with beyblading, and kinda love you guys." Naomi scratched the back of her head.  
  
"That's fine with me!" Tyson grinned, his ego taking over.  
  
"Oh be quiet you. Anyway, see you later Mrs. Koch, (A.N./ it's pronounced ko-sh, ya I know it's weird.) and, um, Mrs. Koch's students." Naomi fumbled over her wording before quickly walking away from the classroom, dragging Tyson behind her.  
  
"Where we going now?" Tyson asked once he had released himself from Naomi's grasp.  
  
"In there." Naomi pointed down a small hallway, where two red doors were located at the end. "Hurry up, before I explode from boredom!!" And with that, Naomi ran through the red doors, and into a huge gymnasium. (A.N./ it looks like any regular school gym, with the basketball nets and so on and so forth, and ya, with the change rooms on the opposite sides, cept in this gym, there's a huge pic of a jaguar on the left hand side.)  
  
"Where'd Naomi go?" Rei asked after he had noticed Naomi was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Holy pile of shitake mushrooms!!!" They all heard Naomi yell from the storage area.  
  
"What the hell?!" The four boys said in unison, and ran over to the room Naomi was in. When they arrived at the doorway, they saw Naomi sitting on the floor, with a colorful parachute over her head. (A.N./ you know, that parachute thingy's that grade ones usually play with? Man I love those things!!)  
  
"Well that was interesting." Naomi mumbled underneath the oversized cloth.  
  
"What happened?" Max asked, while he and Rei helped Naomi off the ground.  
  
"I, uh, kinda fell." She muttered. "But it's all good!" She then began searching around the storage room, looking for something.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Tyson asked, watching Naomi look around the room.  
  
"Looking for something...Ah ha!!" She happily yelled and grabbed a blue- wheeled board from a large pile. (A.N./ok, if anyone doesn't know what a scooter board is then I'll explain, they're these rectangular plastic thingy's, with holes on the side that you can hold on too, and they have spiny wheels on the bottom, they're great fun!) Naomi ran out of the storage room, and began twirling around on the ground, while sitting on the scooter board.  
  
After a full day of running away from crazy elementary school kids, running around the large gymnasium of Jockvale Elementary, all five Bladebreakers were back in their hotel suite, relaxing in different areas. Max and Tyson were off annoying Kenny, while Rei and Kai were sitting with Naomi around the t.v.  
  
"I don't like that school anymore." Naomi grumbled, she had every right not to like her old school, since a rampage of children had chased her and the other boys for 15 frikin minutes!!  
  
Rei laughed slightly. "I agree."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Okay, I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but hey, it's late, and I can't really update anything tomorrow, since I'm going snowboarding!!^_^ Anyway, buh byez for now!! 


	26. Damn Games

Damn, I just noticed how long it's been since I've updated. So sorry, I'll try and update more frequently, it's just that with school, and social life, so ya, think about it. But just to make you all happy, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my very own wonderful oc's!  
  
~^ Chapter 24 – Damn Games ^~  
  
Tatsuta lay fast asleep on a white angel soft pillow, which was placed next to Naomi's own pillow. But the silver dragon was soon fully awake when she heard her mistress sob slightly, and then began tossing and turning, tangling the light blue sheets of the bed around her body.  
  
"Naomi." Tatsuta whispered while putting a small, clawed hand on the girls shoulder, trying to wake her, but to no avail. "Come on Naomi, wake up, please." Before Tatsuta could make another call out to her mistress, Naomi's eyes shot open, and she bolted upright, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Naomi! What's the matter?" Tatsuta stared up into her mistress's eyes.  
  
"I had that dream again." Naomi shivered. "And I don't feel well." Tatsuta floated up to come face to face with Naomi, and gently laid a hand on her forehead, which she quickly withdrew.  
  
"Naomi, you're defiantly not going to battle in that tournament..." Tatsuta peered over to the glowing red lights of a digital clock on Naomi's bedside table. "Today... you are far to sick, and even with my help, you won't be fully healed until tonight."  
  
"Fine." Naomi groaned and slumped back down on the soft bed. "Just remind me to tell the guys in the morning." And with that, Naomi was off in a deep sleep.  
  
"Don't you even think about waking Naomi." Tatsuta growled. Everyone, except Tyson, of course, was wide awake, and Rei was attempting to go into Naomi's room to wake her up, but Tatsuta was floating in front of the door.  
  
"Why not?" Rei cocked his head to the side; oh boy was he confused.  
  
"Because, Naomi is sick again, I think I kinda didn't heal her enough yesterday." Tatsuta sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Well someone has to stay here with her." Rei looked over the four other boys.  
  
"I will," Kai spoke up from his spot, leaning against the wall. "It's not like I'm going to battle anyway. And Naomi took care of the hardest opponent yesterday."  
  
"Alright then! See ya later Kai!" Max waved, dragging Tyson out into the hallway, with Kenny and Rei close behind.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Naomi yelled, she had woken up hours ago, and was feeling much better, thanks to her wonderful bit-beast. But at the moment, she was yelling at the TV screen. Now, people who didn't know what she was doing would think she was crazy. But all she was doing was playing a simple video game, considering she had brought over her GameCube, along with all of her games.  
  
"You're yelling at the TV, again?" Kai raised an eyebrow. It was actually quite humorous watching Naomi play that game, and since she had a small fever, it had absolutely cut out her reflexes, so she was losing, quite badly.  
  
"No, I just find it enjoyable to yell at random inanimate objects." Naomi replied, keeping a straight face the entire time, making it seem as if she was serious, but Kai knew otherwise.  
  
"You should take some acting courses." Kai snickered slightly. Naomi simply rolled her eyes, and put her attention back to her game, she was actually winning!  
  
"Je vous montrerai qui est bon pour l'action." Naomi mumbled the French words, which rolled off her tongue with ease.  
  
"What did you say?" Kai stared at her. Naomi smirked triumphantly, now she thanked herself that she had paid attention in French class.  
  
"Oh nothing, but if you want to know, then I suggest you get a translator." Naomi grinned and leant her back against the couch.  
  
"You're just doing this to get me mad aren't you." Kai muttered.  
  
"Peut-être je suis, peut-être je ne suis pas." Naomi's grin widened at the expression Kai gave her after her little sentence. "Alright I'll stop."  
  
"Thank the lord." Kai rolled his eyes and let out an over-exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Ok, screw this." Naomi turned off her game and got up from the couch and stretched out her aching limbs, which hadn't moved much over the past few hours. "What time is it?"  
  
"Uh, 11, why?" Kai peered over to the clock on the TV's v.c.r, and then turned his gaze back to Naomi.  
  
"Well, I'm bored out of my mind, and I got a call from my stupid teacher to come and pick up some crap ass work from school. So I might as well do that now. Want to come?" She sweetly replied, well except for the crap ass part, and that other part about homework, oh, and that part about her teacher too, which she stated rather bitterly.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling better though?" Kai asked. 'Crap' He thought. 'There I go again!'  
  
Naomi stared at him for a moment, shocked by his question, but quickly shook it off and smiled. "Ya, I'm fine, now lets go!"  
  
After Naomi had changed, she had to figure out how they were going to get to her school, after all, both her father, and mother were working that day, and her brother was off in Japan, so they couldn't really ask for a drive.  
  
"Alright then!" Naomi slammed her hand down on the coffee table, causing Kai to jump from her sudden outburst. " We're taking the bus!"  
  
Sorry, but I'm going to end this here, and start with the next chapter a.s.a.p.! So, just be patient, if you can that is, oh and review please! Reviews make me wanna write more, so if you truly like my story, and wanna read more, then review! 


	27. Cedarview

So hyper right now, which can be good and bad, bad for everyone who lives with me, and good for people who want a good laugh! Now on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer:...I don't know why I bother, but I guess that it prevents from me being sued then...I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 25 – Cedarview ^~  
  
Naomi was lying on the long backseat on the bus she and Kai were taking to her school. It was the third one they had gotten on to, since there was no bus that took them straight to Cedarview Middle School. (AN/ Alright lets just say that in this school, the grades go from grade 6 to grade 9.) Since it was mid-afternoon, and practically everyone was either at work or school, the bus was almost baron that is except for Kai, Naomi, and about 5 or 6 other people.  
  
"11:45, alright." Naomi muttered while looking over the light blue tinted digital numbers of her watch. She lifted her back off of the burgundy bus seat, and stretched out her arms. Kai watched Naomi out of the corner of his eye. He had admitted to himself last night that Naomi was indeed a beautiful girl, and that, he might even be starting to fall in love with her. Kai had tried to push the thought out of his mind, but he just couldn't keep it out, and he just faced it, he was falling in love with Naomi.  
  
Five minutes later, the two teenagers had stepped off the bus, and were now standing in front of Naomi's school. They quickly made it to the office, and received two visitors passes, and Naomi began leading Kai to here classroom, which was on the complete opposite side of the school.  
  
"Damn it to hell! Why in the world does 'my' classroom have to be on the other side of the school?!" Naomi moaned as she pushed open a set of light blue metal doors, which lead to a twirling flight of stairs.  
  
"Maybe someone up there hates you, which I don't think is very likely." Kai shrugged and began walking up the flight of stairs, closely behind Naomi.  
  
"Or maybe the principal is getting his own version of revenge, from my little air horn rampage last year." Naomi allowed a huge grin to sweep across her features. They soon reached the top of the stairs, and Naomi pushed open another set of doors and turned left, where she stood in front of a long hallway. At the bottom of another small set of stairs, which only had 5 steps to it, was a classroom with the doors closed. From the inside of the class, the sound of a flute could be heard, causing Naomi to shudder slightly.  
  
"Stupid flute." She bitterly muttered.  
  
"Do you not like it or something?" Kai asked.  
  
"I don't like the flute one bit. But I have to play it!" Naomi slid down the railing of the small flight of stairs, and landed with a small * thud * on the tiled floor. "I'd rather play something nifty like the saxophone, or something like that."  
  
Moments later, Naomi had lead Kai to her classroom, where the door was open and they could here the teacher, Mr. Costello, or Mr. C as Naomi called him, talking about something. Naomi then walked up to the door, and lightly knocked on the frame, getting both the teacher's, and everyone in the class's attention.  
  
"Naomi!" Bre, who was sitting in the far corner of the classroom burst out, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand, a slight red tinge appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"Very nice Miss Sumner." Mr. C chuckled slightly and turned his attention back to Naomi, who was still standing at the doorway. "I'm guessing that you're here to pick up your work then?"  
  
"Sure am." Naomi grinned.  
  
"Alright, the bell's about to ring anyway. So everyone pack up your things." Mr. Costello clapped his hands together, and walked to the back of the room where his messy desk was.  
  
"So what do ya got for me today Mr. C?" Naomi asked her teacher once she and Kai had reached his desk. Mr. C ran a hand through his messy brown hair, and pulled out some papers on the top of the mountain on his desk.  
  
"Lets see here. For English I'll need a first person narrative, it can be about anything you like. For math, you just have to finish the pages listed, history you need to do a position paper on Louis Riel and the Metis, an um, that's about it." He smiled and handed two sheets with information on the assignments to Naomi, who took them and read them over.  
  
"Ok then. What about Mr. Lacasse, I'm sure he has some work for me too." She grumbled.  
  
"Oh ya almost forgot about that." Mr. C fished out a small booklet, consisting of about 5 different papers, and handed it to Naomi. "Mr. Lacasse says that he wants those as soon as you're finished. And Mrs. Troutman said that you're doing well enough in science as it is, and that they haven't really been doing anything important... that's about it."  
  
"K, thanks Mr. C, I'll have all of these in a.s.a.p." Naomi gave her teacher a thumbs up and turned around to come face to face with Bre.  
  
"Naomi you have to stay for just a little bit, please!" Bre held her hand together, begging her friend. "Natalie has been such a bitch lately, and I think you should show her who's who!"  
  
Naomi scowled at the mention of Natalie. "What has she been doing?"  
  
"Well, first of all, she's saying that you're only on the Bladebreakers team because you bought your way in or something like that..." Bre tapped her chin in thought for a moment. "Oh, and she's been twisting around what happened at the hotel." Naomi shot a quite glance at Kai, biting her bottom lip. She then shook her head and snickered slightly.  
  
"I'll just put her back in her place. I bet ever since I left she's been acting all high and mighty right?" She crossed her arms, and sat beside Bre in a trio of empty desks, with Kai sitting beside her.  
  
Bre scrunched her nose in disgust and snorted slightly as she saw Natalie walk through the door followed by two other girls, one with short, dark red hair, which was flipped out at the sides. And the other, with long curly chestnut brown hair, which was pulled back in a loose ponytail. "She sure as hell has been acting all mighty!" Bre leaned her elbow on the surface of the desk. "And she's been pissing everyone off." Before Bre or Kai could stop her, Naomi was standing, and walking over to the group of three girls on the other side of the classroom  
  
"Hello there, Natalie, how great it is to see you again." She crossed her arms over her chest and snickered down at the blonde girl. "You really should stop coming to peoples hotel rooms without calling first ya know."  
  
"Nat, I thought you said that guy invited you over." The redhead leaned over to Natalie, a quizzical look set on her features.  
  
"Ya right. She just came over banging on the door, and decided to bad mouth me, but she got a very good speech from Kai, oh and a door slammed in her face too." Naomi grinned slightly. "And don't even say I'm lying Natalie. Because you know that everything I'm saying is true, I can even get Kai to back me up!" She then motioned her hand in Kai's direction, getting Natalie to notice that he was actually there.  
  
"Now Natalie, before you go around making up shit about both Kai and myself, take this into account.... I'll eventually find out, and then I'll just turn out revealing to everyone what a lying little a-whole you are...but people should already know that." Naomi spun around on her heel, and triumphantly walked back to where her two friends were sitting.  
  
'Ah, I feel much better know.' She thought to herself as she relaxed in a chair beside Kai. 'Holy crap Kai just smiled!' Naomi stared blankly at Kai; she could've sworn she saw him smile; even it was only for a split second.  
  
'That was spooky.'  
  
All right! That was longer than I thought; I just couldn't stop writing there! But I guess that's a good thing. Anyway, do me a favor, and press that little review button for me will ya; it'll make me very happy! 


	28. Thoughts and Feelings

Ok then, once again I have no idea what to write here so...on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 26 – Thoughts and Feelings ^~  
  
"What did you say to that girl anyway?" Kai asked once he and Naomi were once again on a bus, heading back to their hotel.  
  
Naomi leaned back against the bus seat and smirked. "Oh nothing, I just put her back in her place, that's all." She then looked over to the back of the bus, and saw Tatsuta, looking out the back window.  
  
"Ha! Look at those people, they're scared of me!" The dragon giggled at the people staring at the bus from the streets. Naomi rolled her eyes and grabbed her bit-beasts tail, pulling her into her lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" She glared down at Tatsuta.  
  
"Scaring people...fine, I won't do it again." Tatsuta pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
"You do know that I don't care right?" Naomi raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Hell, if I was you, I would've been scaring people a long time ago!"  
  
"I hate math, I hate math, I hate math..." Naomi chanted under her breath, while tapping her pencil on her math book. She was sitting on one of the lounge chairs in the pool area, doing her stupid homework of course, while the others were swimming. Well except for Kai, he went off to train...somewhere.  
  
"Wutcha doing?" Tatsuta asked like a five year old. The dragon was now perched on the rim of the textbook, looking down at the algebra questions that were neatly printed on the page.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Naomi poked the silver dragon lightly with the tip of her pencil.  
  
"Um, abusing me with a writing utensil?" Tatsuta grabbed the pencil and threw it at Naomi's forehead.  
  
Naomi rubbed her forehead where the pencil had hit, and picked it up soon afterwards. "That's abuse ya know!"  
  
Tatsuta simply grinned and disappeared in her usual puff of silver smoke, leaving Naomi to just groan and go back to her math work.  
  
"Whoa, that looks hard." Tyson, who was now leaning on the back of Naomi's chair, with a white towel swung around his neck, stared down at the book.  
  
"Actually Tyson, it isn't hard at all, it's quite easy actually, in fact..." Naomi jotted down one last equation and snapped her books shut. "I'm done."  
  
"Where ya goin' now?" Tyson asked once Naomi had stood up from the chair, and began walking towards the exit.  
  
Naomi paused once she had opened the doors, and smiled over in Tyson's direction. "I want to get some training time in so...that's where I'm goin'."  
  
"So this is the hotel's training room..." Tatsuta did a flew laps around the large room, surveying everything that was inside, before resting again on Naomi's shoulder. Naomi, just like her bit-beast, was looking around the room, taking everything in, before her gaze stopped on an extra person, who was obviously there before her.  
  
"Hey Kai." She called out while walking over to him.  
  
"Hey..." He simply stated before turning all of his attention back to his beyblade, which was spinning in the dish before him. Before he knew what was going on, there was a blur of light blue, a few sparks, and Dranzer was forcefully back in the palm of his hand.  
  
"I just had too..." Naomi smiled sheepishly and swayed back on forth on the balls of her feet. "It was way to tempting."  
  
Kai simply shrugged and pocketed his blade and launcher. "I thought you had that school work to do?"  
  
Naomi groaned. "I'm done my math, aint that enough?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, while shaking his head at the same time. "I'm going back upstairs, how about you?"  
  
"I'll go with ya...don't wanna be a loner now do I?" Naomi grinned and summoned her blade back to her hand. But, unfortunately for her, she didn't realize just how fast her blade was spinning, and when it made contact with her palm, the sharp metal cut into her skin.  
  
"Ow." She managed to emit a slight squeak. "I really should wear gloves." Naomi opened her hand, and put her blade in her pocket. She whipped away the blood on her palm with her sleeve, and observed the cut. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. All she knew was that it needed to be cleaned, and bandaged up, and then Tatsuta could take it from there. Naomi traced her finger along the cut without thinking about what she was doing. When her finger made contact with her open flesh, a stinging wave went up through her arm, causing her to recoil her hand quickly, and wince in pain.  
  
'Tatsuta?' Naomi mentally called her bit-beast, but no answer was heard. 'Tatsuta?' She tried again, but still no answer came, except for a loud snore.  
  
'Damn it Tatsuta...' Naomi searched the training room until her eyes landed on the first aid kit underneath a nearby bench. She walked over, opened the white lid, and found a roll of white bandages.  
  
"Here..."Naomi looked up and saw Kai, he gently took the bandages from her hands, and motioned her to sit down on the bench, which she did.  
  
'Okay, this is officially freaky.' A tingle went through Naomi's hand, when Kai began carefully wrapping the bandage around her bleeding palm.  
  
'Why is Kai being so nice?' She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.  
  
'Maybe he likes you more than you think.' Tatsuta, who had recently woken up, stated.  
  
'Very funny Tatsuta...' Naomi laughed under her breath at her bit-beast's comment.  
  
Tatsuta paused for a moment, before answering rather seriously. "I'm not kidding Naomi, I seriously think he does like you more than you think he does...just think about it...'  
  
'But Tatsuta, I like him and all, but how could he like me?' Naomi stared down at her hand, which was still carefully being bandaged by Kai.  
  
'Well, that I can not say...and as I said, just think about it...' Tatsuta sweetly answered before going back to sleep.  
  
Naomi stared blankly at her hand, deep in thought. Tatsuta had opened up a whole knew door to her thoughts, and she couldn't help but wonder if what the dragon said was true. Naomi was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Kai finish up with the bandages, and tie them so they would have no chance of slipping off.  
  
"There..." He placed the remainder of the roll of bandages back in the first aid box with one hand, while the other was still resting on top of Naomi's.  
  
"Thanks..." Naomi smiled once she had finally escaped from her thoughts.  
  
'I want to ask him...' Naomi thought as she lightly bit her bottom lip. 'But yet I don't...'  
  
"Kai..." She began.  
  
"Hm." He replied simply, moving his gaze to meet her eyes.  
  
Naomi bit her bottom lip even harder. "I...never mind I'll tell you later." She stopped when she heard Tyson and Max yelling from outside the training room door.  
  
Kai quickly took his hand off of Naomi's, and stood up from the bench, so he was in front of the large dark red dish once again. He launched Dranzer, and allowed his blade to spin around freely, just so it seemed as if nothing had happened.  
  
'Ya...Later, hopefully I can get myself to do I though...' Naomi thought as she grinned when Tyson and the others walked through the training room doors.  
  
Now doesn't that show what's gonna happen in the next chappy or what? I think it does, so sorry if it seems a little bit like a spoiler... but meh. Oh, and I'm also sorry that it took so long to update; I've been super duper busy lately! Anywho, please review, pretty, pretty please! 


	29. Fighting With Tiger’s

...Nothing to say here...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own my oc's!  
  
~^ Chapter 27 – Fighting With Tiger's ^~  
  
Today, was yet another match for the Bladebreakers, and if they won this one, then they would be going onto the semi-finals. But the team they would be going up against was a whole other story...  
  
"So Kenny, who's the unlucky team that's gonna get whooped by us today?" Tyson asked while leaning over his seat on the bus to see Kenny.  
  
"Well Tyson..." The short, brown-haired boy began, "To tell you the truth, we're going up against a team we've beaten before..."  
  
"Ooh, I know, I know!!" Naomi jumped up and down in her seat, her hand raised in the air. "That kitty one!!"  
  
"The White Tigers?" Kai raised an eyebrow to her.  
  
Naomi pointed in Kai's direction, while still looking at Kenny and Tyson. "That's the one."  
  
"Sweet!" Tyson and Max jumped and yelled in unison.  
  
"I'm defiantly battling today! But I'll go last, is that alright with you guys?" Naomi grinned and looked over her teammates, who all nodded in response.  
  
"And hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the Canadian Tournament!!" Jazzman yelled into his microphone, as hundreds, and thousands of fans cheered. "Today, we have the world champs, the Bladebreakers, going up against the White Tigers! Now isn't that deja-vou or what!?"  
  
"Not funny!" Naomi called out.  
  
"Ahem... Anyway, lets get our first two bladers up here!" Jazzman bellowed before Tyson stood up and walked up to the dish, where Gary soon met him. (AN: I'm lazy...so I'm just gonna say who wins, and ya, I'm only gonna do the important battles, so um...ya!)  
  
The battle dragged on, until Tyson finally knocked Gary's blade out of the dish, since he had distracted him by saying cake.  
  
Since Max had won against Rei in a rock, paper, siccors match, he went up next. And his opponent was Mariah, who won.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Naomi mumbled under her breath. She slowly stood up and walked over to the dish, where Lee awaited her.  
  
"So you're the new Bladebreaker..." Lee smirked as he set his blade into his launcher.  
  
Naomi did the same with her own blade and launcher, and grinned, "Yep, sure am...and I just noticed something..." While Naomi was talking A.J. Topper, and Brad Best were discussing both her and Lee's stats.  
  
"And what's that?" Lee asked while getting into his ready stance.  
  
"I just noticed that you really look like a kitty... did you know that?" Naomi yelled before launching her blade after Jazzman had shouted 'Let it Rip!' into his microphone.  
  
"Alright then, how about we ignore that and get back to the battle? All right? Alright." Naomi grinned once again, before turning her attention back to the battle.  
  
Both blades were ripping into each other, sending sparks flying in every direction in the classic blue dish. Naomi however, didn't take notice of them, and kept her eyes glued to the two blades.  
  
"I have to admit, you're pretty good Lee." Naomi smiled, never taking her eyes away from the battle.  
  
"Likewise with you." Lee responded.  
  
"But..." A small snicker crept its way across Naomi's lips. "Time to lose...Tatsuta! Spark Plug now!" Tatsuta then burst out of hr bit-chip, and immediately wrapped her tail around Lee's blade, electrifying it, and rendering it to defeat.  
  
Naomi held out her un-bandaged hand, and allowed her blade to jumped into it... that is before she was tackled from behind by two unknown forces...which were soon discovered to be Tyson and Max.  
  
"Tyson, Max, I'm going to give you to the count of three...3...2...1..." Naomi growled when Max and Tyson helped her off of the ground.  
  
"Sorry, but I haven't really introduced myself properly yet..." Naomi smiled sweetly and held out her hand. All of those formal dinners that she had to were taking over her brain.  
  
'Damn them.' She thought bitterly. "I'm Naomi Mitasha..." The first to take Naomi's hand was Mariah, who grinned widely at the Canadian.  
  
"I'm Mariah, it's nice to finally see a girl beat Lee." She snickered slightly.  
  
"Heh, well, I'm glad that you think that. Hey I have an idea...the guys and I were going to go wander around, do you guys wanna come too?" Naomi looked over the five White Tigers (AN: That Bruce dude is their fifth member just to tell ya...), and raising a slender eyebrow in their direction.  
  
"And yes food will be involved." Tatsuta grinned wickedly as she appeared in the all to familiar puff of silver smoke on Naomi's shoulder.  
  
"Tatsuta get back here!!" Naomi bellowed across the large field at the park they found. The park was regularly used for people who had dogs, so the field was rather large. And at the moment, Tatsuta was enjoying herself chasing an over joyous golden lab.  
  
"No this is funny!" Tyson whined.  
  
Naomi sighed, bent down, and picked up a handful of snow, and began forming it into a sphere. She then took aim, and launched it in Tyson's direction. And of course, it smacked him directly in the back of his head. "Quiet you." She smirked and ran off to get Tatsuta.  
  
"Does she always act like that?" Mariah asked as she watched Naomi chase Tatsuta around in a circle.  
  
"Sometimes, but today I think she had a muffin for breakfast, something like that." Rei shrugged.  
  
"You little shit!" Naomi yelled. She was now seated on the ground, in a rather large pile of snow.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Tatsuta whimpered as she landed on Kai's shoulder.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes at the childish bit-beast. "I watched you trip her."  
  
"You can't prove that." Tatsuta stuck her forked tongue out at Kai.  
  
Kai sighed and flicked Tatsuta off of his shoulder. The silver dragon quickly disappeared in her puff of silver smoke once she was flying off of Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Oh and she listens to you? That's a huge pile of hoarse shit." Naomi muttered as she walked up to Kai and the others, while wiping extra snow from her jeans.  
  
"Can we go eat now?" Tyson, who had been patiently waiting for that past half hour, asked while rubbing his empty stomach.  
  
"Alright. Let's go." Naomi sweetly smiled and began walking back to the hotel, with the others close behind.  
  
The only thing that the guys could really agree on to eat was pizza, so that's what they ordered. While the guys, plus the White Tigers, were eating their pizza in the living room, Naomi was lying on a couch that was conveniently placed in her own room reading a book, since she didn't want to watch Tyson eat (would you?).  
  
"You are a very boring person did you know that?" Tatsuta poked her mistress's cheek with a clawed finger.  
  
"Tatsuta I'm simply reading a book, how is that boring?" Naomi blankly answered, never taking her eyes from the text in her book. But she soon was tapped on the shoulder, interrupting her peaceful reading.  
  
"Hello Kai, do you think Naomi's boring, we're having a small debate." Tatsuta flew up and landed on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Why would you say she's boring?" Kai questioned.  
  
Tatsuta rolled her eyes and slumped down so she was lying across Kai's broad shoulder. "Because, while everyone else is having fun in the living room, she's just sitting here reading a book."  
  
"Then if you find her so boring then why don't you go join the others in the living room then?" Kai smirked triumphantly as Tatsuta snorted and flew out of the room.  
  
Naomi folded a page in her book and glared at Kai. "Why does she always listen to you?"  
  
"I have no idea." Kai shrugged. But he changed the subject soon after. "How's your hand?"  
  
"Oh..." Naomi lifted her hand and stared at it for a few seconds before smiling. "Much better, and thank you for asking." But she then looked to the floor as a slight red tinge crept across her cheeks. "But I still need to ask you something."  
  
Naomi then lifted her head and looked over to the open door. Kai took this as a signal and gently closed it with his foot, before turning back to Naomi, "I have something to ask you too."  
  
"Alright." Naomi uneasily answered as she allowed Kai to sit by her head, so she was now looking up at him. They stayed like that for quite awhile, until Naomi couldn't take the silence any longer.  
  
"Kai?" She began, and decided to continue once Kai gave her a loud 'hm'. " What do you think of me? I mean as a friend, or, as...more."  
  
"Uh..." Kai hesitated.  
  
'Either she's really good at guessing about things or, she found out...but how?' He thought.  
  
After more silence, Kai finally answered. "More..." He mumbled.  
  
Naomi smirked; she was going to have fun with this. "Exactly how much more Kai?"  
  
Kai was silent once again. He knew Naomi was toying with him. "More as in love." He finally answered, and quite uneasily I might add. Naomi eyes softened and a smile crept across her lips. She shifted her body so she was now lying on Kai's lap. The blunette took Naomi's move as an answer. He then aimlessly moved his fingers through her silk like brown hair, causing a small scarlet tinge to plant itself on her cheeks.  
  
"You damn lizard with wings!" The two teens heard someone roar from the living room, followed by a large bang against Naomi's room door, which caused her to fall to the ground from the shock of the sudden noise. She grumbled and stood up on her knees, while rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Better check that out, don't want my bit-beast in bad condition, and if that was Tyson who caused that, then I have an excuse to throw something at him!" Naomi grinned and straightened herself before opening her bedroom door and picking up her stunned dragon friend.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Well, how was it? Good, bad? I think it was semi, ya no, half and half...any way, please, please, please, review...please... 


	30. With the Stars

Well once again I don't really got anything to say...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 28 – With the Stars ^~  
  
It was the semi-final match, and once again, the Bladebreakers were going against a team they had previously fought before.  
  
"I can't believe we're going against the All Starz!" Tyson bounced up and down on the bench him and the rest of his teammates were sitting on.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to go first then?" Naomi chuckled slightly at the over enthusiastic ways of Tyson, who nodded wildly at his teammates question.  
  
Once Jazzman was finished with his overly loud introduction, Tyson went up to the classic red dish to face off against Eddy.  
  
"Who wants to make a bet?" Naomi smirked and turned to Max.  
  
Max blinked a few times before answering, "What kind of bet?"  
  
"A bet if Tyson will win or not. I bet five bucks that he'll lose." Naomi grinned.  
  
"Alright, you're on!" Answered Max.  
  
Tyson had heard his two friends little discussion, and was becoming quite angry with them. "Oh you two are really nice did you know that?!"  
  
Naomi turned her smirk into a fake sweet smile, "I know you love us Tyson. And yes, we are nice."  
  
"Come on Tyson, your teammates are just having some fun!" Eddy chuckled. "And don't yell at the girl, she's cute man."  
  
"Damn it to hell..." Naomi muttered while a red tinge went across her cheeks. And she could've sworn she heard Kai growl.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Eddy. Just try saying that to her face. And I suggest you don't, cause Enrique already tried that." Tyson scratched the back of his head and began laughing.  
  
Naomi tapped the end of her chin with her finger and also began laughing after a few moments of silence. "Hey I remember that guy! I would've punched him in the gut if you guys hadn't dragged me out of there!"  
  
At Naomi's statement Eddy quickly got his launcher ready. "Uh, yeah, how bout we get this show on the road!"  
  
"Agreed!" Tyson smirked as he readied his blade in his launcher.  
  
"Alright, now that we're finished with that...Blader's ready? 3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Jazzman bellowed into his microphone, as Tyson and Eddy launched they're beyblades into the dish.  
  
"Naomi...why do you think Tyson is going to lose?" Rei leaned forward so he could see the girl.  
  
"Well...Eddy goes for speed, and he's going to basically keep hitting Tyson. While that blunder head will just do his usual 'freestyle' beyblading that he enjoys. So, Eddy will just wear Tyson down..." Naomi simply explained.  
  
Kenny then decided to enter the conversation, "I agree with you Naomi, but Tyson has surprised us before, so we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Well your waiting is over..." Kai smirked. Kenny, Rei, and Naomi all looked up to see Tyson's white blade fly over his head and land behind him.  
  
"Yes! You owe me five bucks Maxy." Naomi triumphantly grinned and crossed her arms.  
  
"Alright, who's next?" Kenny asked, never taking his eyes from Dizzi's screen.  
  
"Me!" Max and Naomi stood up and raised their hand in the air at the exact same time.  
  
Naomi glared at the blonde and brought her hand over her head. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Her and Max brought their hands down. Naomi revealed rock, while Max revealed scissors.  
  
"I win!" Naomi grinned and skipped over to the dish. She looked over and saw The All Starz team captain grinning at her. 'Michael.' She thought.  
  
"Hmph. You don't look so tough. I don't see how you could've gotten this far." Michael sneered and slammed his baseball launcher into his mitt.  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes, and clicked her precious blade into her launcher, "Well you better get your eyes checked then. Or, you could actually pay attention, and watch the battle, then I'm sure you'll see."  
  
"Bladers ready?" Jazzman looked over Naomi and Michael. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
  
"Go Tatsuta!" Naomi smirked as she watched her blade turn into a faint blue blur.  
  
"So what, your blade is fast, that won't help much." Michael grumbled.  
  
Naomi crossed her arms and glared at Michael, "You have to learn to not think that you're better than everyone else Michael. And you also should pay attention, as I told you before. Because I'm about to show you just who's better out of the two of us!" Naomi's blade pulsed with power, and began to glow silver. Soon after, Tatsuta rose out of her bit-chip, and stood beside her mistress; her long silver wings and tail draped protectively around Naomi.  
  
"Now Tatsuta, what do you suggest we do?" Naomi sneered.  
  
"Trygle get out here!" Michael watched as his powerful bit-beast rose out of it's own bit-chip, and glared down at Naomi and Tatsuta.  
  
Naomi nodded in respect as her eyes met with Michael's bit-beast, "I have to admit, Trygle is pretty cool. But does he have enough power is the question."  
  
"Of course he does!" Michael growled.  
  
Naomi raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she smiled. Michael was beginning to get frustrated with her, and she knew it, and that's why she was acting the way she was. Normally, she would've finished the battle already. But showing Michael that he wasn't as great as he seemed was defiantly something Naomi had to prove.  
  
"Ya!" Michael answered.  
  
"Well then, I see that I've gotten you mad enough, so this might as well end...Tatsuta! Use Spark Plug!" Naomi grinned wickedly, as her faithful bit- beast roared and flared her magnificent silver wings. Tatsuta rose from the ground, and quickly flew over to Trygle. She roared again, and wrapped her powerful tail around the eagle bit-beast's body. Trygle screeched in pain and fazed back into his bit-chip, as Tatsuta electrified him. The silver bit-beast smirked, and gave her mistress a high five, before returning to her own blade. Naomi looked down into the dish, to see her blue beyblade, triumphantly circling Michael's, which was lying helplessly on the bottom of the red dish.  
  
"So Michael, do you still think that you're the best?" She asked as her blade flew into her bandaged palm.  
  
"No, but you certainly seem to be." Michael raised an eyebrow and jumped down to receive his defeated beyblade.  
  
"Oh I'm touched." Naomi rolled her eyes and walked back to her team's bench; where she was congratulated for her amazing win.  
  
"Good job," Kai whispered into her ear.  
  
"Aw, thank you Kai." Naomi sweetly smiled at him.  
  
Max stood up from then bench and walked over to the dish to face Steve.  
  
"Hey Naomi why don't we make a little bet?" Tyson snickered as he lent over.  
  
Naomi looked over to Tyson and shook her head, "Nah, I don't want to bet on poor Maxy, that's mean."  
  
Tyson simply gaped at her, "But you bet on me!"  
  
"Ya, because that was fun, but I don't want to bet on Max, end of story." Naomi crossed her arms and focused her attention at the battle that had already begun.  
  
"Good one," Kai smirked.  
  
"I know, I'm a master when it comes to pissing people off." Naomi smirked. "Come on Maxy! Kick his ass!"  
  
"Thanks Naomi!" Max did a quick thumbs up, and looked back down at the battle.  
  
Steve looked over to Naomi, and they're eyes locked.  
  
'Stupid shit...' Naomi thought before raising an eyebrow. She then lifted her hand, and flicked up her middle finger, causing Steve's eyes to widen.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Tyson looked over at Naomi.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Naomi waved her hand, signaling Tyson to push the subject aside. "Now how about we pay attention to Max, and cheer him on?"  
  
"To late..." Rei spoke up. "The match is over, and it's a tie."  
  
Naomi grinned and quickly stood up from the bench and ran over to where the judges were. She spoke to them for a quick moment, and the others watched as the judges discussed what Naomi had told them. They nodded to the brunette, and she ran back to her team, and told them what she had told the judges.  
  
"Alright..." she began, "This is what's going to happen. Every team member from each team is going to go up to the dish, and launch they're blades at the same time. The last blade standing wins the point from whatever team it's from."  
  
"Was that your idea?" Rei asked after the explanation was finished with.  
  
Naomi grinned and nodded, "Sure was...now let's go!" Jazzman explained what was going on, and after he was finished, every member from both of the teams stepped up to the dish.  
  
"Which one's the All Starz' new team member?" Tyson asked Naomi.  
  
"Hm..." Naomi looked the other team over, until her eyes landed on a boy she didn't recognize. "Him I think. It looks like he's a soccer lover." The boy her eyes had noticed was a messy redhead. He was wearing baggy navy blue short, with a light blue t-shirt. He also had bright, green eyes, and was about as tall as Michael. The boy noticed Naomi looking him over and smiled.  
  
"Why hello there..." He smiled. "If you're wondering who I am, my name's Louis."  
  
"Oh, hi there. I'm Naomi!" Naomi grinned and readied her beyblade. Her teammates did the same, and the other team prepared their rather different launchers. Except for Louis, who had a regular one.  
  
"You ready?" Kai snickered to Naomi, who was standing beside him.  
  
Naomi closed her eyes and shook her head, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Ok bladers. When your blade gets knocked out, take your seat at your team's bench. As you know, the last blade standing wins!" Jazzman explained. "Now, bladers ready? 3...2...1...Let it Rip!" All players launched their blades into the dish, and began shouting commands, all except Naomi and Kai, who were carefully watching their beyblades.  
  
'Uh oh, Tyson's going to get knocked out!' Naomi thought as she watched Steve's blade closing in behind his, and of course, Tyson wasn't paying attention. "Tyson heads up!" But it was to late; Tyson's beyblade was now behind him. The navy-haired boy slumped his shoulders and picked up his beyblade, he then walked over to the bench, and slumped down.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Kai said to Naomi while keeping his eyes on the battle.  
  
Naomi nodded in agreement. But then gasped, as a blur of gray flew past her cheek. "Well there goes Rei." She mumbled.  
  
Naomi then commanded Tatsuta to go on the assault; Kai told Dranzer to do the same, and the two of them began knocking out The All Starz beyblades. But before they could begin, Max was knocked out, and went to sit on the bench.  
  
"Looks like you two are the only ones left." Emily smirked.  
  
"Ya, guess you're going to lose after all; what a shame, such a cute face having to fail." Michael directed this comment to Naomi, who closed her eyes and began laughing slightly.  
  
"Do you think that Kai and I would just give up?" She snorted, "Ya right. Dranzer and Tatsuta are going to take every last one of you out!" Naomi and Kai then summoned their two bit-beasts, and began their attack.  
  
"Everyone, call out you're bit-beasts!" Michael ordered his teammates. "Trygle!"  
  
"Go Tryhorn!" Steve summoned his bit-beast second.  
  
Emily was next. "Trygator go!"  
  
"Come on Trypio!" Eddy yelled.  
  
"Let's go Tryobra!" Louis was last to call his bit-beast, which was a huge crimson red king cobra, with long venom filled fangs at the ready.  
  
Kai and Naomi looked at each other for a quick moment, and nodded.  
  
"Tatsuta! Frosty Thunder!" Naomi smiled as she ordered her attack.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Kai ordered. The two bit-beasts roared and flared their wings. As they did this, the air around the other beasts went cold and dark, as sharp icicles began piercing each of them. Dranzer then reared back and launched arrows of fire at every one of them. While the five apposing bit-beasts were trying to avoid the fire and ice, a large bolt of lightning surrounded every one of them, causing them to all wreath in pain, before retreating back into their bit-chips. Soon after, each of the five beyblades were either behind their owners, with thin lines of smoke coming from them, or smoldering on the bottom of the dish.  
  
"Hm, so who lost Michael? Could you remind me?" Naomi smirked as she watched her and Kai's blades circle around the dish. Tatsuta then turned back into her mini form, and leapt into her mistress's arms.  
  
"Ya Michael, I'm sure that it was you." Kai said as his blade flew into his palm. Naomi's beyblade soon did the same, and the two of them were back at their team's bench, getting congratulated.  
  
"Tatsuta and I are going for a walk." Naomi began walking toward the exit, but felt a gentle grasp on her shoulder before she reached it.  
  
Kai turned her around so they were facing each other, "I'm going with you."  
  
"Alright." Naomi smiled and the two of them walked out of the stadium, side by side.  
  
Tyson was staring wide eyed at where his teammates had been standing. "What was that?"  
  
"Do you think there's something going on between those two?" Kenny scratched his chin in thought.  
  
Tyson snorted and began laughing slightly, "Ya right. Mr. Sourpants could never get a girl, especially one like Naomi."  
  
"You sure about that Tyson? Or are you just jealous that you don't have a girl for yourself?" Rei smirked triumphantly as Tyson's face turned red with anger.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
So sorry that it took so damn long to update. It's just that in the middle of this I got a little case of writers block, but as you can tell, that's gone now, so it's all good! But for now, reviewing would be a good thing! So do a good deed and review! 


	31. Don't Worry Be Happy

Now...I feel absolutely positively horrible for not updating for such a long god damn time. But stupid school has disturbed my life of writing! And I curse them all! ... Ahem! Ignore that!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So don't you look at me! Oh but I do own my oc's, so um...stare I guess...  
  
Chapter 29 – Don't Worry Be Happy!   
  
Naomi grumbled under her breath as she slouched in the bus seat she was seated in. Her and the rest of the Bladebreakers were having dinner with the other finalist team. Four of them, she didn't mind at all, but the one other...well that was a whole other story.  
  
'Why him?' She mentally groaned. 'It could've been anyone else...but no...it had to be him.' But she quickly shook off her thoughts. Rei had told her before; this teams captain didn't enjoy the company of 'uncouth' people.  
  
'Why are we even with these guys? Our match isn't until tomorrow!' Naomi screamed inside her head, while keeping her calm expression on the outside.  
  
'Jeez, you're more forgetful then I thought!' Tatsuta chuckled. 'Don't you remember? The Majestics wanted to get to know the Bladebreakers new member more before tomorrow!'  
  
Naomi grinned, 'Oh yeah! Now I remember!' Tatsuta let out a long sigh. The silver dragon then became quite bored, so she decided to hang out on Naomi's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Chief...What restaurant are we going too?" Tyson impatiently asked while leaning over the bus seat.  
  
Kenny looked up at Tyson from his laptop screen, "I can't exactly remember what it's called, but all I know is that it's a really fancy place...so please don't go stuffing your face like usual."  
  
The rest of the team then heard Naomi let out a long, groan of displeasure. "Why couldn't we have simply gotten take out and lounged back at our hotel room or something?!"  
  
"Because they don't want to do that!" Tatsuta argued.  
  
"Well then they're...um...I don't know exactly what they are right now! But they're something!" Naomi shook her fist in the air, while a smirk was planted on her features.  
  
"Anyway..." Rei nervously laughed. "You can think of what they are later, since we're here."  
  
Tyson and Max were the first to jump of the bus, followed by Kenny, Rei, Naomi, and then finally Kai.  
  
After a short hello to The Majestics, the two teams were freely chatting and enjoying a rather delicious meal. While the others were trying (key word here people!) to persuade Tyson to eat just partly civilized, Naomi decided to get to know the other team better.  
  
"So your from France?" She looked over to Oliver.  
  
"Yep...but I have one question for you." Oliver smiled politely.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Why is there a dragon toy taking your food?" Oliver pointed to the small silver hand reaching up from under the tablecloth and snatching a piece of Naomi's bread. The brunette watched as the hand, yet again, took a random piece of her dinner, and then slide back under the table. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and she quickly grabbed the hands wrist, and lifted Tatsuta into her lap.  
  
"Because this thing is a scavenger." Naomi grinned and began playing with her bit-beasts silver-gold wings. "This is Tatsuta by the way."  
  
Oliver blinked a few times before asking, "But isn't that your bit-beast's name?"  
  
"Well someone's done their homework." Naomi laughed. "And yes it is my bit- beast's name. And this is my bit-beast sitting in my lap."  
  
"That's amazing." Oliver gaped at the minimized dragon eating off of Naomi's plate.  
  
"Here...gaze at the amazing wonder!" Naomi lifted Tatsuta from her lap, and passed her over to Oliver.  
  
The French blader simply blinked at the silver dragon he had in his hands. The two of them had quite a staring contest, with Tatsuta coming out as the winner of the game.  
  
"So you gonna put me down and let me eat your food or what?" The silver bit- beast asked with a toothy grin.  
  
"What you got there, Oliver?" Enrique asked while leaning over.  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes and slouched in her chair slightly. She then glanced over at the purple haired Majestic team leader, who seemed to not be very interested in speaking.  
  
'Now what's his name again?' Naomi thought. 'Oh yeah! He has the same name as my bro! So Robert is his name then! Alright...' She slowly looked around the table, and saw that Max, Rei, and Kenny, were all trying to keep Tyson from gorging their own food, and that the other member of The Majestics, Johnny was it? Was now paying more attention to her bit-beast. She then looked over to Kai, who of course was seated beside her. He, as usual, was keeping to himself, and had finished his dinner long ago.  
  
"Naomi is it?" Enrique snapped the brunette from her thoughts.  
  
"Hm?" She answered.  
  
"I really think your bit-beast suits you perfectly." Enrique smiled widely.  
  
'Oh crap.' Naomi thought. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Enrique's grin widened, "Because she's beautiful and so are you!"  
  
"Oh man you're in for it now buddy..." Tatsuta mumbled as she shook her head from side to side.  
  
"I could easily wipe that grin from your face...so don't push it!" Naomi mumbled as she slowly leaned toward the blonde boy. "Now, I want to keep a good impression on your captain over there, so, if I were you I'd stop..."  
  
"Why?" Enrique stated stubbornly.  
  
Naomi let out a frustrated sigh, while her eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. "Because it's annoying first of all, second it isn't getting you anywhere, and thirdly, a certain someone will probably leave you in the hospital when they found out."  
  
"Good reasons." Enrique laughed nervously.  
  
After the little conversation between Naomi and Enrique, the blonde Italian had kept his mouth shut all through out the remainder of dinner. But after the meal, Tyson opened his big mouth and offered The Majestics to have a tour of downtown, with Naomi as their tour guide of course.  
  
"Aw was poor Enrique shot down?" Johnny laughed.  
  
"Shut it Johnny." Enrique growled.  
  
"Yeah don't worry be happy!" Tatsuta chirped from her seat on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Please don't start singing..." Naomi mumbled under her breath to her bit- beast. "It hurts my brain when you do."  
  
"I agree!" Max and Rei joked. Tatsuta growled and hopped off of her perch, and bonked the two boys over their heads with the emerald sphere attached to the tip of her tail.  
  
"Shut your pie holes!" The silver dragon bellowed.  
  
Naomi and the remainder of people there (not including Max and Rei) simply blinked at the dragons behavior.  
  
"Ok even I have never heard you say that before." Kai stared. "So promise me never to say it again." 


End file.
